Transformers Ultimate Universe
by HugeTTGLFan04
Summary: While Autobot-Decepticon war wages for millions of years, Earth is dragged into the ultimate battle for the Universe's future. Rated T for violence, language and very mild nudity throughout. Please review.
1. It all begins

**Franchises I will be using right now:**

**-Transformers (Mostly G1, some UT, Animated and Prime)**

**-Marvel (Mainly the Cinematic Universe)**

**-Star Trek**

**-Evangelion**

**-The Powerpuff Girls (1998)**

**-Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy**

**-Kirby**

**I will add more later on but let's get to the story. It's gonna be the time of your life. This is probably the start of hundreds of chapters that could run for many years.**

**Cybertron, Many years ago...**

For millions of years, the Autobots and the Decepticons waged war over the AllSpark, an extremely powerful cube that created Cybertron and life on it.

An explosion occours at Iacon. Autobot Headquarters is on fire and the troops are unconsious. Megatron and the Decepticons enter the building. Megatron picks up a trooper who is missing legs and an arm.

**Megatron:** Where is the AllSpark!?

**Trooper:** I will never talk.

**Megatron:** Then you will die.

Megatron throws the trooper at the wall and blows him to pieces with the fusion cannon.

**Megatron: **Anyone else?

Ratchet gets off the ground.

**Ratchet****:** Edward has it. He's launching it into space.

**Megatron:** Very wise decision, Autobot. I will be sparing your life. Decepticons, to the launch bay! The AllSpark will be ours!

The Decepticons take off.

**Ironhide:** Why would you tell him that?

**Ratchet:** I had to spare your lives.

At the launch bay, Edward, a green and intelligent Autobot lug, prepares the launch bay.

**Edward:** Teletraan I, send the AllSpark as far away from Cybertron as possible!

**Teletraan I:** Location sent, top secret.

Teletraan I indicates a blue circle with a red X on the bottom.

**Edward:** Launch, Teletraan I! Warp factor 7!

The AllSpark launchess off Cybertron as the Decepticons witness. Edward uses brute force to punch and destroy the monitor. Megatron approaches Edward and grabs him.

**Megatron:** Where did you send the AllSpark!?

**Edward:** I'm sorry. That location is classified.

Megatron yells in anger and punches Edward on the top of his head with both fists. Edward faints with a dented head.

**Megatron:** Scramble, Decepticons! I will go after the AllSpark myself and return Cybertron to it's former glory!

**Shockwave:** But my liege-

**Megatron:** DO AS I COMMAND!!

Megatron then jetpacks into space and accelerates to warp speed while the Decepticons scatter. Optimus Prime approaches Edward.

**Optimus Prime:** Edward! Are you alright?

Edward wakes up.

**Optimus Prime:** Where is the AllSpark?

**Edward:** Big cube thingy went to space! *Chuckles*

Optimus Prime looks at Edward in confusion.

**Optimus Prime: **Do you remember your name?

**Edward:** Hello, my name is Ed.

Ratchet and Ironhide approach the two.

**Ratchet:** I heard everything. Megatron permanently damaged Edward's brain module, thus decreasing his mentality big time.

**Ironhide:** This wouldn't have happen if Mr. Big Mouth didn't spill the beans.

**Ratchet:** We would have died if we didn't tell Megatron where the AllSpark is.

**Optimus:** That's enough, you two! I need you two to transport Edwar-er... Ed to the medical bay.

**Ratchet:** Consider it done.

**Meanwhile... **

Earth - 2,000 B.C.

The AllSpark emerges from Warp 7 and crash lands into Antarcitca while Megatron, whose max speed is Warp 6, makes it there 10 days later. He lands "safely" on Antarctica.

**Megatron:** The substance beneath my feet is unknown and unstable.

Megatron feels the ice crack faster.

**Megatron:** No! The AllSpark! Not when I'm so close!

Megatron collapses into the ice, thus freezing him into cryo stasis.

On Cybertron, Ratchet tries every method possible to repair Ed's brain module.

**Optimus:** Any luck, Ratchet?

**Ratchet:** Not at all, Prime. I tried everything. It seems that Ed will have to remain this way forever.

Ed reactivates.

**Ed:** Is it time for butterred toast and gravy?

**Wheeljack:** Sorry, Ed. But I will regretfully have to revoke you of your PHD.

Wheeljack takes away Ed's PHD.

**Ed:** Nah, it's okay. I didn't need that anyway. *chuckles*

**Ironhide:** I'm feelin' kinda uncomfortable about this.

**Optimus:** We'll have to make the best of it. Jetfire, your orders are to relocate Ed to an appropriate environment.

**Jetfire:** Where to?

**Wheeljack:** The only cul-de-sac on Cybertron! Ed will love it there!

**Jetfire:** The cul-de-sac, it is.

Jetfire turns to jet mode.

**Ed:** Oh goodie, goodie! A plane ride!

Ed runs to Jetfire while laughing. He gets on top.

**Ed:** Lift off!

**Jetfire:** I dunno, Ironhide. I'm liking this guy. He's kinda funny.

Jetfire takes off to the only cul-de-sac on Cybertron.

**Grapple:** The headquarters are repaired, Prime. We're lucky we had enough resources for repairs. I ran out of steel beams so I had to use vehicon corpses instead.

The Autobots look at Grapple in shock.

**Jazz:** That's just messed up, man.

**Grapple:** What? They're vehicons.

**Optimus****: **Grapple, let's all agree to never talk about any of this again.

An explosion occours from downstairs and the siren goes off.

**Teletraan I:** The base is under attack!

**Ironhide:** Why didn't 'ya let us know earlier!?

**Teletraan I:** Defend the base!

The Decepticons shoot at the defending Autobots.

**Soundwave:** Soundwave, superior. Autobots, inferior.

**Ironhide:** Watch who ya be callin' inferior!

Ironhide fires liquid nitrogen at Soundwave but he blocks it with his arm. Soundwave uses his sonic blaster on his arm to break the ice.

**Ironhide:** That ain't possible!

The Autobots and the Decepticons fight each other. The war wages on for thousands of years.

**4,0****00 years later... **

Without Megatron's leadership and Starscream taking over, the Decepticons are losing Cybertron to the Autobots. Many Decepticons have retreated from Cybertron because of this. The remainers are Starscream, Soundwave, Shockwave, the other seekers and hundreds of vehicons.

**Shockwave:** Starscream, your poor leadership has caused Cybertron, which is about to become a barren wasteland, to become Autobot territory.

**Starscream:** Silence, fool! If we accomplish my master plan, Cybertron will be mine to command!

**Soundwave****:** You said that 1,000,000 times and you never succeeded.

**Starscream:** My plan will be successful this time! We will infiltrate the Autobot capital from behind and we strike!

**Skywarp:** We don't have enough Energon left to fight. Maybe we can just retreat like everyone else?

**Starscream: **Who is the leader here?

**Skywarp:** (Quietly) You are.

**Starscream:** I can't hear you!

**Skywarp:** You are!

**Starscream:** Exactly. We strike now!

At behind the Autobot base, Starscream uses a blowtorch to burn the wall open and he kicks down the wall to see Grimlock.

**Grimlock:** Me Grimlock smash!

Grimlock slams Shockwave and Soundwave together, throws them away kicks Skywarp away, grabs Starscream, slams his across the ground and throws him at the vehicons, thus breaking them appart. Grimlock closes the wall.

**Starscream:** Decepticons! We must get off this planet now!

**Shockwave:** That is obviously what I've been trying to tell you!

The remaining Decepticons on Cybertron head to the last space transport in Kaon and it takes off. Meanwhile, in the Autobot base, Wheeljack and Ironhide observe the transport's launch from a monitor.

**Ironhide:** We did it, Prime. Cybertron is ours!

**Optimus Prime:** I'm afraid we're too late, old friend.

**Ironhide:** What do you mean?

**Wheeljack:** Cybertron's resources are 99.99% gone. We only have a few thousand years left of life on this planet.

**Ratchet:** We must find the AllSpark to rebuild Cybertron or it is truly finished.

**Optimus: **On the next solar cycle, I will assemble a small team of Autobots to go with me to retrieve the AllSpark.

**Nearly f****ifteen years ago... **

Antarctica. September 13, 2000.

A ship embarking on the Katsuragi expidition is docked in Antarctica. Dr. Katsuragi and a group of scientists have brought a frozen and deactivated giant silver robot onboard.

**Dr. Katsuragi:** Let's see what makes this thing tick. Unfreeze it!

A crewmember warms up the room so the robot unfreezes. When half the ice defrosts, the mech reactivates with red glowing eyes and breaks free from the ice.

**Dr. Katsuragi:** No! It's gone rogue!

**Robot:** I am.. Megatron!

Megatron gets off the ground and shoots a hole through the wall.

**Megatron:** Where is the AllSpark! WHERE IS IT!!??

Megatron activates his energon mace and swings it at the ship's crew.

**Dr. Katsuragi:** Freeze that thing solid and evacuate the ship!

As Megatron hears this, he shoots the escape pod room, sending most of the escape pods flying. He then shoots the observation deck, also sending Katsuragi flying and he shoots the ship, obliterating it.

On the surface of Antarctica, Dr. Katsuragi finds himself with his 14-year-old daughter Misato, an undamaged escape pod and a sticky atomic bomb. He picks up Misato and puts her in the pod. She then wakes up and looks at him for the last time.

**Misato:** Father?

Katsuragi closes the escape pod and then he launches it into the ocean. Megatron lands in front of Katsuragi.

**Megatron:** Find the AllSpark and give it to me you may live to be my pet!

Katsuragi activates the bomb throws it at Megatron.

**Katsuragi:** I don't think so.

**Megatron:** What!? If I'm going down, then so will you!

Megatron grabs Dr. Katauragi and picks him up. The doctor prepares for his fate. As the bomb detonates, it causes a 50 mile blast radius, scattering Megatron's pieces all over Antarctica.

**Cybertron, 2015 **

At the Autobot launch grounds, Optimus Prime prepares his crew to find the AllSpark.

**Optimus Prime:** Autobots, Cybertron is dying. I will assemble a team to head to an unknown planet called "Earth". The rest of you will stay here.

Hot Shot stands in front of Jetfire, Vector Prime, Landmine and Scattershot.

**Hot Shot:** Do you need us, Prime?

**Optimus:** I'm afraid not, Hot Shot. And I have decided who will go with me. Wheeljack, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Grimlock, Ed and I will go. If we need backup, I'll reach you.

**Ironhide:** Prime, why you choose them if you got me, Ratchet and Jazz?

**Optimus:** Ironhide, I need Ratchet to look after the others in case they get hurt.

**Wheeljack:** Besides, Ed can only fit 5 Autobots when he is in vehicle mode due to him enlarging as he Transforms.

**Sideswipe:** And if Prime brought you three and Bee, that would be copying Beast Wars for the fourth time.

**Ironhide:** But, Prime!

**Optimus:** Listen, Ironhide. I'm putting you in charge until I get back. Be responsible. We cannot afford to lose millions of Autobots.

**Ironhide:** Alright, Prime.

Optimus puts up holograms of a semi truck, a VW Beetle, a Lamborghini, a race car, a bomber plane and a tyrannosaurus rex.

**Optimus:** Wheeljack had been working on vehicle modes for us. If I need any of you head to Earth, open the vehicle mode file with your name on it and scan it.

Optimus walks over to the truck hologram while the other Autobots walk over to their vehicles.

**Optimus:** Autobots, begin scanning!

One by one, the Autobots scan the vehicle holograms and they transform to their new vehicle modes then back to their robot modes except for Ed, e

who has to transport the Autobots to Earth.

**Optimus:** Autobots, roll out!

The Autobots board Ed.

**Ed:** Yay! Space trip!

Ed takes off.

**Ed:** I hope we can make it back for buttered toast and gravy!

The Powerpuff Girls and the other Eds witness Ed leaving Cybertron.

**Buttercup:** Why did Prime choose Ed of all Eds to go to space? I'm fierce! I'm tough! I'm strong!

**Edd:** Buttercup, this is an exploration mission, not an invasion. Prime chose Ed because he is a carrier bot.

**Eddy:** Let's hope poor lumpy doesn't get them lost in space over something stupid. *laughs*

**Ironhide:** You watch 'yer mouth! Wheeljack will guide Ed across the galaxy.

**K****lassen:** Let's hope so. That dork cannot tell his own brain module from his exaust port.

Everyone glares at Klassen.

**Klassen:** What?

Meanwhile in space, Ed leaves Cybertron's gravitational pull.

**Optimus:** Ed, warp factor 8!

**Ed:** Warp factor 8, Prime!

Ed enters warp speed. 11 1/2 days later, Ed is still in warp.

**Bumblebee:** How much longer?

**Grimlock:** Me Grimlock losing patience!

**Wheeljack:** We're almost there. Just a few more cycles.

Everyone but Prime groans.

**Optimus:** Remember Autobots, we're doing this for the future of Cybertron. 

**Wheeljack:** We're here!

Ed emerges from warp in front of Earth. Bumblebee points at America.

**Bumblebee:** There, Prime?

The Matrix of Leadership glows.

**Optimus:** No. There.

Optimus points at Japan.

**Wheeljack:** Alrighty, then.

At Tokyo-3, Ed lands in downtown . The Autobots exit the ship and Ed transforms!

**Wheeljack:** So why did you choose Japan instead of America when we usually enter the latter country in these stories?

**Optimus:** The Matrix of Leadership... told me to.

**Sideswipe:** But why?

A giant monster approaches.

**Grimlock:** Me Grimlock know why!

**Optimus:** It appears you are correct, Grimlock.

**_The End. For now. _**

PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER

**Ironhide****:** So. 'Ya can't wait 'till Tuesday to find out what the next chapter is, eh? As the Autobots land in Tokyo or somethin', thry find a monster attackin'the city as they meet their human allies and humanity's ultimate weapon. Next chapter: Battle for Tokyo-3! 


	2. Under Attack

**Nope. It doesn't end at chapter one. Now get ready for chapter two.**

Wheeljack: So why did you choose Japan instead of America when we usually enter the latter country in these stories?

**Optimus Pri****me**: The Matrix of Leadership... told me to.

**Sideswipe:** But why?

A giant monster approaches.

**Grimlock:** Me Grimlock know why!

**Optimus:** It appears you are correct, Grimlock.

Gunships approach the monster and fire 50 missiles at it, but it doesn't go down. The Autobots see a yellow gunship.

**Yellow Gunship:** EVERY SINGLE MISSILE HIT THE TARGET!

The monster projects a laser blade that hits the gunship.

**Gunship:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHH!

The yellow gunship crash lands.

**Ed:** Eddy!

**Wheeljack:** That couldn't have been Eddy. He's still on Cybertron like we ordered him to.

**Optimus:** Autobots, retreat! Do not hit the skies!

The Autobots turn to vehicle mode but Ed doesn't. He just sits on Prime's trailer. The Autobots follow Optimus then he sees a blue car drive a block besode him.

**Optimus:** New plan: follow that car! We must keep those beings safe!

The Autobots follow the blue car to to the outskirts of the city. The car stops when it is far away. The Autobots transform.

**Bumblebee:** So Wheeljack, how's the alien's status?

Wheeljack activates his built-in binoculars. He sees gunships flying away from the monster. Meanwhile, the blue car's driver looks out the window with her binoculars, completely unaware of the Autobots' prescense. But a certain passenger is.

**Wheeljack:** Scrap! They're deploying an explosive device!

**Optimus:** Autobots, protect the car!

The Autobots shield the car with their bodies as the explosive detonates. The blast radius pushes the bots and the car 30 feet away amd does damage to the bots but less damage to the car. When the explosion dies down, the car is upside down.

**Optimus:** (Has scratches and a cracked windshield) Damage report?

**Wheeljack:** Been through worse.

**Sideswipe:** Scratched my paint!

**Bumblebee:** Dizzy if you ask me.

**Grimlock:** Me Grimlock feel fine.

**Ed:** Gravy!

**Optimus:** I'm glad you all are fine.

Optimus turns around and looks at the humans who fell out of the car.

**Optimus:** Are you two alright?

**Driver:** I'm fine.

**Passenger:** I'm good, but my mouth is full of dirt. (Spits dirt out) You saved us.

**Sideswipe:** It was nothing. But you owe us one.

The two look at Sideswipe in confusion.

**Sideswipe:** Just kidding.

**Optimus:** My name is Optimus Prime.

**Driver:** I'm Misato Katsuragi.

**Passenger:** I'm... Shinji. Shinji Ikari.

**Misato:** As you can see here, my car is upside down so I'm gonna have to flip it over.

**Wheeljack:** Let me help you out.

**Misato:** No need to. Shinji and I got it-

Wheeljack successfully flips the car over.

**Misato:** Gee. You're helpful.

**Wheeljack:** It's what we do. We saved your lives so why not help you out woth your car? I'm Wheeljack, by the way.

**Misato:** Nice to meet you.

**Bumblebee:** I'm Bumblebee.

**Sideswipe:** Sideswipe.

**Grimlock:** Me Grimlock!

**Ed:** Hello, my name is Ed.

**Shinji:** It's nice to meet you all. But we have to get going.

**Bumblebee:** Take us with you.

**Optimus:** I'll even haul your car.

Optimus turns to vehicle mode and Wheeljack pushes Misato's car into Prime's trailer.

**Shinji:** Where will we sit?

Optimus opens his doors.

**Optimus:** Lead the way, Misato. The others can follow me.

**Misato: **Thanks.

Misato and Shinji enter Optimus as the other Autobots lineup. Misato takes the wheel and drives Prime to her destination. Meanwhile, in a secret military base called NERV, the staff see that the monster had survived the mine.

**Soldier 1:** This cannot be!

**Soldier 2:** That was our last resort.

**Soldier 3:** No effect at all.

**Soldier 4:** It's a demon!

The monster regenerates from the explosion despite only taking extremely minimal damage. Meanwhile, the Autobots roll.

**Misato:** Tell us more about yourselves.

**Optimus:** We're Autobots. We're from Cybertron: a planet far from Earth.

**Shinji:** We haven't even known each other for an hour yet and you're really helpful to us. Why is that?

**Sideswipe:** Why would you not want that? Not only we want to protect you but we also want to serve you.

**Misato:** And my car? I have over 30 payments to go on that thing!

**Wheejack:** Prime's trailer is also a repair bay. Your car will look good as new in no time!

**Misato:** And my dress is ruined! I looked so good in it.

**Wheeljack:** I'm afraid I cannot help you with that.

**Shinji:** So why are you here?

**Optimus:** To not only find the AllSpark and bring life back to Cybertron but to protect your people from the Decepticons.

**Shinji:** That giant invincible monster?

**Bumblebee:** Not exactly. The Decepticons are much shorter than that. I guess you could say we are here to protect humanity from any evil.

At NERV, the staff overlook the monster again.

**Soldier:** As we suspected. It's regenerating itself!

Shinji's father, Gendo Ikari, notices this.

**Gendo Ikari:** Without that ability, it couldn't operate without support units.

The monster snipes the camera without moving.

**Kouzou Fuyutsuki:** Well. Quite impressive. It can also upgrade it's operational parameters.

**Gendo:** And it's also getting smarter.

Meanwhile, the Autobots enter the NERV car train.

**Shinji:** NERV?

**Misato:** It's a secret orginization controlled by the UN.

**Shinji:** And that's where my father works?

**Misato:** Well, yeah. You do know what he does, don't you?

**Shinji:** All my teachers tell me what he does is important to the future of mandkind.

**Optimus:** If it's important to the future of mankind then we want every part of it.

Meanwhile, the Japanese Self Strategic Defense Force is in a meeting with Gendo.

**General**** 1:** Command this operation is being entrusted to you. Don't betray our trust.

**Gendo:** Yes, sir.

**General 2****:** Mr. Ikari, we've already seen that our weapons have no effect on these things. That's why we're giving you a chance.

**General**** 1:** Are you sure you can beat them?

**Gendo:** That is why NERV Exists.

Meanwhile at the car train...

**Shinji:** Misato, are we going to see my father?

**Misato:** Of course. Of course we are!

Shinji starts to get flashbacks of when he was younger.

**Bumblebee:** What's a father?

**Wheeljack:** Didn't you study Earth? A father is a human's paternal unit who is involved in their creation.

**Misato:** Do you have an ID card?

**Shinji:** Yes, it's in my bag.

**Misato:** Good. Now start reading this.

Misato hands Shinji a top secret document.

**Shinji:** NERV. My father's agency. Am I gonna be working for him?

**Grimlock:** Me Grimlock no understand all this.

**Shinji:** What am I saying? My father wouldn't send me a letter unless he needed me.

**Misato:** Seems like you don't get along with your dad. You sound just like me.

The train lowers to the GeoFront.

**Shinji:** Woah! A real GeoFront!

**Misato:** That's right! This is our secret underground base. NERV Central. This city is the key to rebuilding our world. A fortress for all mandkind.

The Autobots (In robot mode), Misato and Shinji stand on a conveyor belt while Misato looks at a map.

**Misato:** What on Earth!? Are we going the right way?

**Ed:** I've seen this in a show before, guys! We-

**Wheeljack:** Don't spoil our future!

**Ed:** Why?

**Wheeljack:** If you tell us what happens, it won't happen.

**Misato:** I wonder where Ritsuko is.

**Grimlock:** Me Grimlock say we've been going in circles.

Meanwhile, Ritsuko finished observing below some LCL.

**Intercom:** Doctor Ritsuko Akagi, please report to Lieutenant Colonel Misato Katsuragi of operations immediately.

**Ritsuko:** I don't believe it. Is she lost again?

Later, Misato opens a door to see Ritsuko.

**Misato:** Uhh... Hi there, Ritsuko.

**Ritsuko:** Why are you wasting my time, Captain? Don't you know we're short on time and manpower?

**Misato:** Ehh... Sorry.

Ritsuko looks at Shinji and the bots. Shinji is reading a book.

**Ritsuko:** So is this the boy?

**Misato:** Uhh... Right. According to the marduk report, he's the third child.

**Ritsuko:** Pleased to meet you.

**Shinji:** Huh?

Ritsuko turns to the Autobots.

**Ristuko:** Who are they.

**Optimus:** I'm Optimus Prime. Leader of the Autobots. There isn't much time to introduce ourselves but we'll do that later.

The Autobots and their friends take a lift to battle station level 1.

**Bumblebee:** Here we go.

**Ritsuko:** This sounds pretty serious.

**Misato:** So how's Unit-01 coming?

**Ritsuko:** It's currently undergoing configuration, using the B-type equipment.

**Misato:** Does it really work? It has never worked before, has it?

**Ritsuko:** The possibility of activation is 0.000000000001%. Around here, we call it the .09 system.

**Sideswipe:** Gee. Sounds like it won't work at all.

**Ritsuko****:** Don't be insulting. It's 09. As in only "a Japanese devil".

**Misato:** Well, anyway. I guess it's a bit late to say "Sorry it doesn't work".

The Autobots, in vehicle mode, activate their water travel gear as they head to "Unit-01". As they enter through a door, they find themselves in a dark room. The door closes.

**Shinji:** Hey! Why is it so dark in here!?

The lights turn on, revealing a giant face. He yelps in surprise.

**Shinji:** It's a face! A taller robot than the Autobots!

Shinji looks for information about the robot in the book.

**Ritsuko:** You won't find this in there.

**Shinji:** What?

**Ritsuko:** This is man's ultimate fighting machine. The symthetic lifeform known as Evangelion Unit-01. Built here in secret. It is mankind's last hope.

**Shinji:** Is this my father's work?

**Voice:** Correct.

Shinji looks up to see his father, Gendo Ikari.

**Gendo:** It's been a while.

**Shinji:** Father.

**Gendo:** We're moving out.

**Misato:** Moving out? But Unit-00's still in cryo stasis.

Misato stops for a few seconds.

**Misato:** *gasps* Wait a minute! You're gonna use Unit-01?

**Ritsuko:** There is no other way.

**Misato:** Rei can't do it yet, can she? We don't have a pilot!

**Ritsuko:** We just recieved one.

**Sideswipe:** The child.

**Ritsuko:** Shinji Ikari, you will pilot it.

**Misato:** But even Rei Ayanami took 7 months to synchronize with her Eva. It's impossible for him to do it! He just got here!

**Ritsuko:** He just has to sit in the seat. We don't expect more than that.

**Misato:** But...

**Ritsuko:** Listen. Defeating that angel is our ultimate priority. If we have someone who as a chance at synchronizing with an Eva, we've got to risk it. You understand that, don't you, Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi?

**Misato:** Yes, ma'am.

**Grimlock: **Me Grimlock can smash angel to scrap metal! Let Grimlock do it!

Grimlock slams the ground with both fists.

**Optimus:** Grimlock, there is no guarantee you are strong enough to take on that angel on your own. Only that Eva can do it.

**Shinji:** Why did you send for me?

**Gendo:** To pilot the Eva.

**Shinji:** Did you send me here... to take this thing and fight? Why?

**Gendo:** Because I have a use for you.

**Shinji:** But why me?

**Gendo:** Because there is no one else who can.

**Shinji:** No! I can't! I've never even seen anything like this before!

**Sideswipe:** Man, this is getting deep.

**Wheeljack:** Not now.

**Shinji:** There's no way I can do this!

**Gendo:** You will be instructed.

**Shinji:** But still! There's no way. I can't pilot that thing!

**Gendo:** If you're going to do it, do it now! If not, then leave!

The NERV Staff and the Autobots look at either Shinji or Gendo in silence. On the surface, the third angel, known as Sachiel, fires upon Tokyo-3, causing an earthquake on NERV.

**Gendo:** It's close. It must sense us.

Sachiel fires again without moving anything.

**Ritsuko:** Shinji, we don't have much time.

**Misato:** Get inside.

**Shinji:** This is all wrong. I came all this way. Why did I come!?

**Sideswipe:** Why did you come, Shinji? Exactly why did you come here?

The Matrix of Leadership glows again. Optimus turns to the Evangelion.

**Optimus:** I sense a prescense in this unit.

**Shinji:** I just can't do it.

Gendo contacts Fuyutsuki.

**Fuyutsuki:** Sir.

**Gendo:** Wake up Rei.

**Fuyutsuki:** Can we use her?

**Gendo:** She's not dead yet.

**Fuyutsuki:** Understood.

The screen changes to sound only.

**Fuyutsuki: **Rei.

**Rei:** Yes?

**Fuyutsuki:** Our spare is unusable. You will do it again.

**Rei:** Yes, sir.

**Ritsuko:** Reconfigure Unit-01 for Rei, then activate.

**Intercom:** Yes, ma'am.

Unit-01 deactivates. Medics carry a hospital bed with Rei Ayanami on it. She weakly tries to get off the bed.

**Ed:** Even I know that's not right.

**Bumblebee:** This is messed up.

A fighter jet absorbs into Sachiel, then it fires at Tokyo-3 once again, causing buildings to fall onto the GeoFront. Rei falls off the bed while Shinji trips and Ed falls into the LCL.

**Misato:** Ed!

Ed floats on the LCL like it's a swimming pool.

**Ed:** It's okay. I'm waterproof. Good thing this is just orange juice. *laughs*

**Wheeljack:** He's fine.

Before some ceiling lights fall on Shinji, the Evangelion moves it's hand over Shinji to deflect the lights.

**Ritsuko:** That's not possible! The entry plug isn't even inserted!

**Optimus:** The Matrix of Leadership brought us to this Evangelion Unit-01. It was built to not only protect your kind or to protect Shinji as well but for one more purpose.

**Misato:** Optimus, what are you saying?

**Wheeljack:** Just watch.

Shinji runs to Rei. He lifts her a little but she shivers from her injuries.

**Shinji:** I will do it! I will pilot it!

**Optimus:** I will assist you.

**Misato:** What do you mean?

**Optimus:** The Matrix is calling the Eva. It wants me to fuse with it.

**Wheeljack:** Optimus, with all due respect, is that even possible.

**Optimus:** I'm not certain. I still have to try.

Optimus scans the Eva and he absorbs into it. As a result, the Evangelion changes it's shape into that of Optimus.

**Misato:** Optimus, can you hear me?

**Optimus:** I hear you loud and clear.

The battle station drains the LCL, preparing for Unit-01 (Or Optimus Prime)'s launch. Ed still lays on the LCL.

**Wheeljack:** Ed, you have to get back up here!

**Ed:** Alrighty, then!

Ed turns to plane mode, flies back to the platform and transforms. He and Wheeljack go to join the others in the control room. There, Maya Ibunki observes the recolored and much larger Optimus.

**Maya:** Signal plug terminator, now being ejected.

Optimus' back opens.

**Intercom:** Roger. Inserting entry plug!

The entry plug, carrying Shinji, is inserted into Optimus. It begins to fill itself with LCL.

**Shinji:** Wait, what is this stuff!?

Shinji holds his breath when the LCL goes over his mouth.

**Ritsuko:** Don't worry. Once your lungs are filled with LCL, your blood will be oxygenated directly. It's okay. You'll get used to it.

Shinji lets go of his breath after hearing this.

**Optimus:** I'll take the interface and controls from here. Just get me up there.

**Maya:** You got it.

**Misato:** Begin launch sequence!

The NERV staff removes Optimus Prime's restraints.

**Intercom:** Primary restraints, removed. Secondary restraints, removed. Internal batteries charged. External battery operational.

**Maya:** Roger. Move Optimus Prime to the launch pad.

Shinji overlooks all this.

**Optimus:** Remember, Shinji. I'm by your side.

Optimus stands over a tall and large elevator.

**Gendo:** Unless we defeat the angels, we have no future.

**Fuyutsuki:** Commander Ikari, are you certain?

**Optimus:** Autobots, roll out!

Optimus is launched to the surface at high speed. As Sachiel wanders around the city, it changes it's shape to Starscream.

**Starscream:** I'm liking this new form!

Optimus reaches the surface.

**Optimus:** Starscream, this ends here!

**Starscream:** Oh really?

Shinji looks at Starscream in fear. At NERV command, the staff overlook Optimus and Starscream standing there.

**Misato:** (Thinking) Optimus, protect Shinji out there.

**THE END.**

NEXT CHAPTER

**Ironhide:** Hey. it's 'yer ol' pal Ironhide. This is probably the last time I get to announce them next chapters. Prime defeats the angel, or Starscream, but this ain't the end. Misato be lettin' Shinji move in with her but his mind only gets shut off wit' the rest of the Earth while the Autobots stay at NERV Operations. It all be happenin' in the next chapter. And get ready for more of them fanservice.


	3. Starscream

**Last time, Optimus Prime fused with Evangelion Unit-01 and now being piloted by Shinji Ikari, he moves out to fight Starscream, who fused with the third angel known as Sachiel. **

Optimus Prime and Starscream, now fused with these far taller humanoids, stare at each other in silence within a long distance.

**Optimus Prime:** Are you ready, Shinji.

**Shinji:** Uhh... Yeah?

**Optimus:** Teletraan I, release the final safety locks.

**Teletraan I:** Yes, sir.

Teletraan I releases the locks.

**Misato:** Optimus Prime, move out!

**Ritsuko:** Shinji, focus on walking.

**Ed:** Don't do it! He'll trip!

**Optimus:** I do the walking, you do the fighting.

**Shinji:** Got it.

**Ritsuko:** How do you know this.

**Ed:** Saw it in movies. So predictable.

Optimus takes a few steps forward but he trips on a car and falls anyway. Shinji feels himself trip and fall.

**Misato:** Shinji! Are you okay?

**Wheeljack:** You have to get up, Prime!

**Starscream:** Oh, you were approaching me?

**Shinji:** I can't fight you from this distance.

**Starscream:** Then come as close as you like.

Starscream picks up Prime by the head then he grabs his arm. Starscream attempts to pull Prime's head and arm off. Shinji feels pain in his arm.

**Misato:** Shinji, calm down! That's not your real arm!

**Wheeljack:** But that's Prime's!

**Misato:** Oh right.

Starscream is unable to dismember Prime's arm.

**Starscream:** Why must you be so indestructible!?

Starscream uses more force on Prime's arm then it breaks. Prime yells in pain.

**Starscream:** I stand corrected.

**Maya:** Left arm is unoperable!

**Sideswipe:** Starscream's gonna kill him!

Starscream lets go of Prime's arm then he uses his laser blade on his other arm to hit Prime in the head.

**Misato:** Shinji, look out!

**Sideswipe****:** Will you once show any concern to Prime, woman!?

Starscream hits Prime in the head with his wrist blade repeatedly. Shinji feels this. After a few hits. Starscream manages to crack Prime's forehead.

**Maya:** Optimus Prime's head is taking damage!

**Ritsuko:** That armor won't hold much longer!

Starscream blows a hole into Prime's head and blasts him into a building. Prime starts leaking energon.

**Staff 1:** The head is damaged! Extened damage, unknown!

**Ritsuko:** The control nerves are breaking off!

**Staff 2:** We're not getting any readings on the pilot!

**Misato:** No! Shinji!

Shinji wakes up in a hospital room the next morning, unaware of what happened. Outside the hospital, NERV vehicles carry the parts of Evangelion Unit-01 back to base, with Optimus Prime separated from it. There, Wheeljack repairs Optimus Prime's remarkably minimal damages from that battle while he talks with the other Autobots. Wheeljack also repaired Eddy, who seemed to have reached Earth before the others. He was shot down by Sachiel.

**Bumblebee:** So what did it feel like fusing with that Evangelion, Optimus?

**Optimus:** It felt strange, yet powerful. I suppose Starscream felt the same way. But most unlike Starscream, I felt a prescence within that mech.

**Sideswipe:** Starscream's the first Decepticon to find Earth?

Misato overlooks this but she won't bother to correct the Autobots.

**Ed:** You stopped Starscream and saved everyone!

**Grimlock:** But me Grimlock didn't get to smash.

**Prime:** You will have your time, Grimlock.

**Grimlock:** Me Grimlock didn't smash for hundreds of stellar cycles!

**Eddy****:** Calm down, big guy. Prime said you have to wait.

**Optimus:** Eddy, I ordered you to not arrive to Earth.

**Eddy:** What!? And miss out on all the fun?

**Wheeljack:** And look what you got yourself into. You almost got yourself killed by a 200-foot angel.

Eddy looks down in regret.

**Wheeljack:** Okay. What's done is done. Let's all move on. But we're not forgetting this.

At the hospital, Shinji looks out the window for a while until he sees a medic escort Rei to her hospital room. Meanwhile, Misato and Ritsuko return to NERV Operations.

**Misato:** Man, air conditioning's the greatest thing! Man's triumph over nature!

Ritsuko gets word from NERV.

**Ritsuko:** Shinji's finally woken up!

**Misato:** Aaaaaannd... how is he?

**Ristuko:** His memory seems to be a but muddled.

**Misato:** You don't think it could be contamination, do you?

**Ritsuko:** I don't think we should worry.

**Misato:** Really? You're right. He did have a hell of a day.

**Ritsuko:** Poor kid. His cerebellum did take a lot of stress.

**Misato:** Cerebellum? Don't you mean his heart?

At NERV, Shinji sits in the waiting room. After a good while, he and Misato meet with Gendo, who is on an elevator. They look at each other in silence until Shinji turns his head. Gendo smirks at this and closes the elevator door. Shinji and Misato go up an escalator to see a NERV staff member, who tells her where Shinji is staying.

**Misato:** He will be living alone!?

**Staff:** That's right. His room will be on the sixth block beyond this one. Is that all right?

**Shinji:** Yes, sir.

**Misato:** Shinji? Are you sure about that?

**Shinji:** Living alone... is fine with me. I'm alone anyway.

Misato feels concerned about this. Later, Wheeljack gets a call from Misato.

**Wheeljack:** What was that, now?

**Misato:** I'm taking Shinji to live in my place, Wheeljack. It's all been approved. And don't worry. It's not like I'll "pull the moves" on a kid.

**Wheeljack:** Uhh... I don't get it.

Wheeljack's responses leaves Misato in silence. She hangs up.

**Misato:** That was awkward.

Misato takes Shinji home in her recently repaired car.

**Misato:** Well. I guess we'll have to have a party tonight, huh?

**Shinji:** Why is that?

**Misato:** It's a welcoming party in honor of my new roommate, of course.

At a convenience store, Shinji and Misato check out with a cart full of microwavable meals and beer cans. After checking out, they're back on the road.

**Misato:** I hope you don't mind if we make a little stop on the way.

**Shinji:** A stop where?

**Misato:** Oh, it's a really cool place!

The two stop at a good view of Tokyo-3. Wheeljack pulls in and transforms.

**Wheeljack:** Misato, about that time you said you won't "pull the moves" on Shinji, I asked Ritsuko what that meant and boy, let me tell you. She was not happy. So what are you two looking at.

**Misato:** Just watch.

The three watch as Tokyo-3 turns from battle station mode to city mode.

**Wheeljack:** Impressive! Almost reminds me of Metroplex.

**Misato:** Could Metroplex do this?

**Wheeljack:** Sure can.

**Shinji:** This is awesome! The buildings are growing!

**Misato:** This is the battle station built to fight against the angels. This is Tokyo-3. This is our city. And it's the city that you saved.

Shinji and Misato finally arrive at her apartment. Packages from NERV are at the door.

**Misato:** Your stuff has already been delivered, Shinji. I just moved here myself, you know.

Misato opens the door and walks in, but Shinji hesitates.

**Misato:** Hey, come in.

**Shinji:** Um... I... don't want to... intrude.

**Misato:** Shinji, this is your home.

Shinji slowly walks into the home.

**Shinji:** I'm home.

**Misato:** Welcome home.

Shinji looks around his new home. And it's a mess. He looks around for food to eat.

**Shinji:** Ice. Snacks. And nothing but beer!? What kind of life does he lead?

Shinji hears light snoring from a pantry.

**Shinji:** Uhh, excuse me, but what's that in the pantry?

Misato finishes changing into her house outfit.

**Misato:** Oh, don't mind that. He's still sleeping.

**Shinji:** Sleeping?

The microwave beeps.

**Misato:** Let's eat!

The table is filled with microwavable meals.

**Shinji:** Yeah. Let's eat.

Misato takes gulps from a can of beer then she screams in excitement from the beer.

**Misato:** This makes life worth living!

Misato notices that Shinji hasn't touched his food.

**Misato:** Not hungry? It's good even if it is all instant.

**Shinji:** I'm sorry. I'm just not used to food like this.

**Misato:** What!? Are you being picky?

**Shinji:** Uhh... No, that's not... Well...

**Misato:** Isn't this nice?

**Shinji:** Huh?

**Misato:** Dinner for two sure beats eating alone.

**Shinji:** Uhh... Yeah.

**Misato:** Here we go! Let's go for the next one!

**Shinji and Misato:** Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!

Shinji draws scissors and Misato draws rock.

**Misato:** Guess I won.

Misato writes dates on a calendar.

**Misato:** That was a really fair way to split up the chores, wasn't it?

**Shinji:** *sigh* Yeah.

**Misato:** This is your home so feel free to take advantage of everything here. Except of course, me, that is.

**Shinji:** *sigh* Yes, ma'am.

**Misato:** *sigh* Yes, yes, yes. Is that all you can say!? It's getting on my nerves! You're a boy, act like one!

**Shinji:** Yes, ma'am!

**Misato:** *sigh* I guess that's the way you are. Why won't you go take a bath? Yeah! Wash away your troubles! Bathing cleans the mind and soul.

Shinji, completely nude, prepares to enter the bathtub. He opens the door to see someone small, pink, round and squishy. It sees Shinji's crotch and screetches with fear.

**Pink sphere:** POYO!!!

This also causes Shinji to scream with fear. He runs out of the bathroom to warn Misato.

**Shinji:** Miss Misato, Miss Misato!

**Misato:** Hmm?

**Shinji:** Something pink and alive!

The pink sphere cheerily skips out of the bathroom.

**Sphere:** Poyo! Poyo! Poyo!

The sound of his voice causes Misato to smile.

**Misato:** Oh. him? He's the Star Warrior.

The star warrior presses a button on the pantry and a small door opens, revealing a mini-sized bedroom.

**Shinji:** Uhh... He's the what?

**Misato:** His name's Kirby. He's pretty cute when you get to know him. Think of him as another room mate.

Misato grabs another can of beer, revealing another can of beer censoring Shinji's crotch.

**Misato:** Why won't you cover up?

Shinji looks down and realizes he's not wearing anything. He slowly walks away in extreme embarrasment.

**Misato:** (Thinking) I guess I should have been nicer but... He probably made up his mind.

In the bathroom, Shinji lays in the bathtub thinking away.

**Shinji:** (Thinking) Misato Katsuragi. She's not a bad person.

**Misato:** (In Shinji's memory) Bathing cleans the mind and soul!

**Shinji:** (Thinking) The Autobots are... Nuturing. Polite. And helpful.

**Optimus Prime:** (In Shinji's memory) We're from Cybertron. A planet far from Earth.

**Shinji:** (Thinking) But bad memories seem to always find me in the bath. Like my father. And that girl, Rei.

**Cybertron, 10 days earlier... **

Edd follows Eddy to the launch pad, trying to keep him from leaving.

**Edd:** But Eddy, you can't go! Optimus Prime has ordered us all to stay!

**Eddy:** Zip it, Buckethead! I'm dying of boredom out here! I need action!

Eddy takes the elevator to the launch pods. He enters one.

**Eddy:** Teletraan I, send me to Earth! Warp factor 9!

**Teletraan I****:** Sir, I cannot do that. Prime has orders.

**Eddy:** Just do it!

**Teletraan I:** *sigh* Yes, sir.

The launch pod sends Eddy to Earth. When the pod goes to warp, it goes too fast for it's own good. As it reaches Earth, the pod shatters from going too fast. Eddy crash lands into Tokyo-3. To avoid getting noticed, he scans a Heavy Fighter Jet-VTOL and transforms into a yellow and blue version of it. He follows the other JSSDF fighters.

**Earth - Present day**

Shinji, in his new bedroom, listens to music on his SDAT while staring at his belongings in boxes and backpacks.

**Misato:** After all the horrible stuff he went through, I don't think he'll pilot again.

Misato is taking a bath herself while calling Ritsuko.

**Ritsuko:** Maintaining him is part of your job...

**Misato:** I'm just scared. I don't know how to deal with him.

**Ritsuko:** Grumbling already? But it was your idea to take him in, you know?

**Misato:** Oh, shut up!

Misato hangs up.

**Misato:** (Thinking) I was just thinking of Shinji as a tool. I'm as shameless as Ritsuko.

**Misato:** We destroyed the angel and that Decepticon but... I don't feel happy.

Shinji continues to stare at his room.

**Shinji:** (Thinking) Another unfamiliar ceiling. Of course. In this whole city, there is no place that's familiar.

**Memory of Shinji moving in. **

**Misato:** This is your home now.

**Back at Shinji's room**.

**Shinji:** (Thinking) Why am I here?

Shinji finally regains his memory of fighting Starscream with Optimus Prime.

**Memory of the battle. **

Starscream blows a whole into Optimus Prime's head and sends him flying to a building. He starts leaking energon.

**Staff:** The head is damaged! Extended damage unknown!

**Maya****:** We're having problems maintaining activation!

**Misato:** Status report!

**Maya****:** Synchograph reversing! The pulses are flowing backwards!

**Ritsuko:** Break the circuit now! Do it!

**Maya:** We can't! It's not accepting the signal!

**Misato:** What about Shinji?

**Staff:** His monitor's not reacting! His condition is unknown!

**Wheeljack:** Prime has gone completely silent!

**Ritsuko:** Misato!

**Misato:** We've got no choice. Abort the operation! We've got to rescue the pilot! Eject the entry plug!

**Maya:** We can't! It's gone completely out of control!

**Misato:** What did you say!?

While Shinji is knocked out cold, Prime turns his chin up.

**Misato:** Prime is reactivating!

**Maya:** I don't believe it! This can't be!

**Misato:** Wheeljack, is Prime supposed to do that?

**Wheeljack:** No. He's gone berserk!

Prime stands fully upright and lets out a battle cry. He jumps at Starscream and lands his feet on his chest. Optimus tries to strangle Starscream but he pushes him away. Prime lands on his feet.

**Grimlock:** Me Grimlock wish that were me.

Optimus charges at Starscream but he slams into an orange barrier.

**Ritsuko****:** It's an A.T. Field!

Optimus tries to move his hand through the A.T. Field.

**Misato:** No, not now! As long as that field is up!

**Sideswipe:** He can't kick Starscream's afterburner!

Prime regenerates his left arm.

**Wheeljack:** The left arm regenerated itself!

**Misato:** No way!

Optimus Prime uses both hands in attempt to pry open Starscream's A.T. Field.

**Maya:** Prime is activating his own A.T. Field! He's neutralizing the phase space!

**Wheeljack:** He's breaking through Starscram's shield!

Optimus successfully pries open the field.

**Misato:** He ripped through the A.T. Field like it wasn't there!

**Ed:** Classic Prime. *Chuckles*

Starscream is shocked from this.

**Starscream:** That's not possible!

**Optimus:** Starscream, you either stand down. Or this won't end well.

**Starscream:** Fall!

Starscream fires a laser blast that extends into a cross. Prime is still right in front of him.

**Starscream:** What!?

Optimus grabs both of Starscreams arms and twists them, making him scream in pain. Prime kicks him to a building.

**Starscream:** Truce, Optimus Prime! Truce!

Prime runs into Starscream and shoves him into more buildings. After that, he starts punching a red orb in Starscram's chest.

**Starscream:** No more! No more!

Optimus grabs a sharp fragment of a building and starts stabbing Screamer's core. He cracks it open and pulls Starscream's normal form out, reverting Sachiel to it's original form.

**Optimus:** Get off this planet!

Optimus throws Starscream into space but Sachiel jumps onto Optimus.

**Misato:** It's gonna self destruct!

Sachiel explodes, leaving a cross-shaped explosion.

**Bumblebee:** Is Optimus...

Optimus walks out of the explosion without any further damage. This leaves the Autobots and NERV staff surprised and shocked.

**Ritsuko:** That must be...

**Misato:** Eva's true form.

Optimus Prime stands still in the explosion, then Shinji's entry plug reactivates.

**Staff:** Circuits... reconnecting.

**Ritsuko:** Systems restored. Graphs back to normal.

**Wheeljack:** Prime and pilot's life signs confirmed!

**Misato:** Returning the pilot was our first priority!

**Wheeljack:** Opimus, detach from that thing!

Optimus disconnects from Evangelion Unit-01 before it's face falls off but he sits down to recover from the battle and the power he used to fuse with the Unit and the power he used to defuse. Shinji looks at a relection on the building to see Unit-01's real face. It grows an eye. Shinji screams in fear.

**Back at Shinji's room...**

After regaining those memories, Shinji turns away from the door, facing the wall. Outside Shinji's room, Misato wears a towel after getting out of the bathtub.

**Misato:** Shinji, may I come in?

Misato opens the door.

**Misato:** I forgot to tell you something. You did something very good and very noble today. You should be very proud. Good night, Shinji. Hang in there.

**THE END. **

_NEXT CHAPTER_

**Misato:** Yeah, I did replace Ironhide as announcer.

**Ironhide:** Hey!

**Misato:** So anyways, Shinji's life is busier than ever but he keeps it to himself. Friendless until he reveals he's an Eva pilot. However, this new hero status brings embarrassment in the wrap of one boy in particular. Don't miss the next chapter. And I'll sneak in a little more fanservice, okay?


	4. The Transfer

**CHAPTER FOUR ****WOOP WOOP! **

Shinji is wearing a new outfit called a plugsuit in an entry plug.

**Wheeljack:** How's it going, Shinji?

**Shinji:** No problems. I'm getting used to it.

**Wheeljack:** Have you memorized the positions of all the Eva emergence locations, emergency power junctions, armanent equipment buildings and recovery zones?

**Shinji:** I guess so.

**Wheeljack:** Well, let's review it now.

It appears that Shinji is in a simulation.

**Wheeljack:** Normally, the Eva runs off on electricrity provided by an umbilical cable. In emergencies, it can switch to internal batteries with 1 minute of an active life at full power. And no more than 5 minutes in the minimal activity game mode. This is due to the current limit of battery capacity technology. Do you understand?

**Shinji:** Yes.

**Wheeljack:** Now let's continue from where we left off yesterday. Initiate induction mode.

A 5-minute timer goes off, letting Shinji know about the battery life. In the simulation, Evangelion Unit-01 is aiming an SMG at Sachiel.

**Wheeljack:** Position the target in the center, then pull the trigger switch.

Shinji fires the SMG but it misses Sachiel.

**Wheeljack:** Take it easy! Position the target in _the center_.

**Shinji:** The center.

Shinji pulls the trigger again and he shoots down Sachiel.

**Wheeljack:** Next target!

Wheeljack observes Evangelion Unit-01 in a simulation room.

**Bumblebee:** I just don't know why Shinji agreed to pilot again.

**Wheeljack:** It seems that Shinji simply does what he is told to do.

**Ritsuko:** It's just his way of getting through life.

Misato overhears this and feels concerned. In Unit-01, Shinji continues to fire at Sachiel over and over.

**Shinji:** Position the target in the center and pull the switch. Position the target in the center and pull the switch. Position the target in the center and pull the switch. Position the target in the center and pull the switch. Position the target in the center and pull the-

Cut to Misato's apartment. The TV is left on and Shinji opens a door to Misato's bedroom. She is still sleeping.

**Shinji:** Uhh... Miss Misato, it's morning already.

**Misato:** *yawns* I just got back from a night studio a little while ago. I don't have to go to work until this evening so please let me sleep.

**Shinji:** Uhh... Okay. I'll go.

**Misato:** Hey. Isn't today Thursday? It's take out the trash day. Take it to the garbage, please.

**Shinji:** *sighs* Okay.

**Misato:** So how was school?

**Shinji:** It's okay.

**Misato:** Okay. See ya.

**Shinji:** I'll... see you later.

Shinji takes the trash out. Meanwhile, Misato gets a phone call. She answers.

**Misato:** Yes, hello? Oh. It's you, Ritsuko.

**Ritsuko:** How's it going? Are you getting along with him?

**Misato:** Him? Oh. Shinji. Well, it's been 2 weeks since he started school and he doesn't seem to have changed. No one ever calls him.

**Ritsuko:** Calls him where?

**Misato:** Well, since I figured he'd be needing one, I gave him a celluar phone. I don't think he's ever used it, though. Or recieved any calls. I'm not sure but... I don't think he has any friends outside the bots.

**Ritsuko:** Well, I would guess that Shinji is exactly the sort of person who makes friends easily. Have you heard of the Hedgehog's Dillema?

Shots of Shinji's classroom.

**Misato:** Hedgehogs? You mean those spiky critters?

**Ritsuko:** Even though a hedgehog would want to become close with another, the closer they get, the more they injure each other with their spines. It's thr same with some humans. The reason he's so withdrawn is because he's afraid of being hurt.

**Misato:** He's... Just... Going to have to learn... Someday. That part of growing up means... Finding a way to interact with others... While distancing pain.

One of Shinji's classmates, Kensuke Aida, records a model JSSDF fighter while making shooting sounds until he is interrupted by Hikari Horaki.

**Kensuke:** What's up, Class Rep?

**Hikari:** Did you deliver the print out I gave you yesterday?

**Kensuke:** What!? Uhh... Well, uhh, uhh... Well, uhh... There wasn't anyone home over at Toji's place.

**Hikari:** Mr. Aida, aren't you Suzuhara's friend? Aren't you just a little bit worried about him?

**Kensuke:** You don't suppose he was injured, do you?

**Hikari:** What? You mean in that robot incident? The television reports all say that nobody was injured.

**Kensuke:** What? No way. You saw what the explosion on Mt. Takanashi was, didn't you? There were fighters scrambled all over. I'll bet 10 or 20 people were injured. And there had to be a few fatalities, too!

Toji Suzuhara opens the door and gets ready for class.

**Kensuke:** Toji!

**Hikari:** Suzuhara!

Toji puts his backpack on his desk.

**Toji:** Where is everyone? Has our entire class disappeared or what?

**Kensuke:** They all either evacuated or transfered to other schools. No one wants to stay here after that last battle inside the city.

**Toji:** Yeah. You're the only one who enjoys the chance to see a real war.

**Kensuke:** That's true. And speaking of which, where have you been, Toji? Why were you absent for so long? Did you get involved in the war!?

**Toji:** No. But my little sister did.

Kensuke gasps.

**Toji:** She was crushed under a pile of debris. She survived, but... she's been in the hospital ever since. Both my dad and grand dad have been working in the lab and there's no way they can leave their post so... If I'm not with her, she's... all alone.

Toji then snaps.

**Toji:** That robot's pilot was really dumb! He makes me so angry! How could he wreck our own city!? What did that stupid idiot really think he was doing!?

**Kensuke:** Speaking of the pilot, have you heard the rumor of the transfer student?

**Toji:** What transfer student?

Kensuke looks at Shinji.

**Kensuke: **Him, over there. He transfered in while you were absent. Right after the giant robot incident. Don't you think that's a little bit of an odd coincidence?

Toji slightly glares at Shinji for a moment until he and the other students see the teacher walk in.

**Hikari:** All rise!

The teacher teaches them about the Second Impact. The students study.

**Teacher****:** Four thousand years ago, an asteroid perfectly shaped like a cube crashed into the continent of Antarctica, as well as an unidentified flying object. In the year 2000, said UFO self destructed. The explosion melted Antarctica's ice cap, affecting the Earth. Several thousand species of animals, as well as half the human population were lost in the aftermath. That was the so-called "Second Impact".

While the teacher talks about the Second Impact, Shinji gets a message on his computer. It reads "Is it true that you are a pilot of that robot? Y/N".

**Teacher:** After only 15 years, we have revived and rebuilt the world so far. This is not the only excellence of the human race, but it's also the blood, sweat and tears from your parents, Shinji Ikari.

Another message reads "It's true, isn't it?". Shinji types "YES". The students jump out lf their chairs in shock.

**Hikari:** Sit down, you guys! We're still in class, you know! Sit down now!

It appears that Rei is in class but she has a cast on her arm and her eye from her injuries. Because she already knows, she only pays attention to the teacher.

**Girl:** You're always so bossy!

**Hikari:** Now cut that out!

The students are all in Shinji's face after hearing about the big reveal.

**Shinji:** Well, you know...

**Girl 1:** Hey! How did you get chosen?

**Girl 2:** Did you have to take a test?

**Girl 3:** Were you really scared?

**Girl 4:** What's the cockpit look like?

**Shinji:** I'm not supposed to talk classified stuff like that.

**Everyone:** Aw man!

**Girl:** What's the name of that robot?

**Shinji:** I don't know much, but everyone calls it Eva or Unit-01.

**Boy:** Why did it look like an oversized purple Gundam or something?

**Shinji:** A friend from outer space fused with it. His name is "Optimus Prime".

Everyone gasps.

**Teacher:** And thus... Oh.

The teacher sees his students paying more attention to Shinji.

**Teacher:** That's all for today.

**Girl 1:** Ikari, where do you live?

**Girl 2:** In the outer port of the city?

**Hikari:** Everybody stand up! Bow! Can you guys at least show some manners?

During recess, Toji confronts Shinji by punching him.

**Toji:** Sorry, newcomer. But I had to clobber you. I had to pop you one to work out my own anger.

**Kensuke:** He's mean, huh? His little sister was injured the last time you, your friend and your robot fought a battle. Well, that's his excuse, anyways.

Toji and Kensuke walk away but Shinji gets off the ground.

**Shinji:** I had no choice. They made me pilot the stupid thing.

Toji turns around and punches Shinji again. He looks up and sees Rei.

**Rei:** There's an emergency. I'll report in, first.

Rei walks away. An alarm goes off.

**Alarm:** A special state of emergency has been declared for Tokyo-3. All residents, evacuate to their designated shelters, immediately!

An angel named Shamshel approaches Tokyo-3. NERV observes this.

**Wheeljack:** Our cameras have sighted the target! It has penetrated our territorial waters!

**Fuyutsuki:** Assume battle stations! Level 1!

**Mksato:** Roger! Prepare for anti-aircraft interception!

**Sideswipe:** Tokyo-3, transforming to battle formation!

**Maya:** Initiate accomidation of the central block!

Tokyo-3 turns to battle station mode, preparing for Shamshel. The skyscrapers lower.

**Maya:** Accomidation of the central block in the first 7 districts has been completed.

**Wheeljack:** Notification of the government and other related administries completed.

**Maya:** Present effective rate of the antiaircraft interception, 48%.

**Misato:** Status of civilians and noncombatants?

**Shigeru:** We've recieved report that the civilian evacuation has been completed.

Geo-Shelter 334.

**Intercom:** Attention, elementary school and junior high school students. Please form groups with your individual classes.

**Kensuke:** Not again!

**Toji:** Just text messages again?

**Kensuke: **It's just censorship. The government won't show any of the battle to us civilians. Even if it's an incredible and historic event.

At the city, Shamshel approaches. NERV intercepts.

**Misato:** The fourth angel would show up when Commander Ikari's away. A lot sooner than expected.

**Wheeljack:** Last time, they gave you humans 15 years. This time around, the break's only been three weeks.

**Misato:** They never care about our situation, do they? They're the kind we women hate the most.

NERV's defenses fire at Shamsel. It takes no damage.

**Fuyutsuki:** It's a waste of the taxpayer's money.

**Shigeru:** The committee is demanding that we dispatch that Evangelion again.

**Misato: **They're more obnoxious than the angels. I'd mobilize even if they hadn't asked.

The entry plug is inserted into Unit-01. Opimus Prime unites with it.

**Maya:** Entry procedure initiated. Optimus Prime connected. LCL oxygenated, recieving airlock.

Shinji feels unconfident with the Evangelion after Toji beats him up.

**Optimus Prime:** Shinji?

**Shinj****i: **Yes?

**Optimus:** What's wrong?

**Shinji:** I'm not feeling so confident right now, Optimus.

**Optimus:** Shinji, we have to do this. If we don't, then your people will face extinction. I hate this war as much as you do but I know that we must fight for this world.

**Shinji:** I guess we have to. Thanks for being with me, Optimus.

**Optimus:** You're welcome, Shinji.

At the shelter...

**Kensuke:** Hey, I need to talk to you privately for a second.

**Toji:** What for?

**Kensuke:** C'mon, please?

**Toji:** Oh, alright. Hey, Class Rep!

**Hikari:** What?

**Toji:** We both gotta go to the bathroom.

**Hikari:** You were supposed to do that before you came here!

At the bathroom, Toji and Kensuke chat.

**Toji:** So what's this all about?

**Kensuke:** I've gotta see it! At least once in my life!

**Toji:** You mean the battle up there?

**Kensuke:** Nobody knows when the enemy will come the next time!

**Toji:** Kensuke, are you serious?

**Kensuke:** If we let this oppurtunity escape us, we may lose it forever! Please, would you help me unlock the gate?

**Toji:** But you could get killed if you go out there.

**Kensuke:** If we stay here in the shelter, we're at the same risk. If I'm getting killed anyway, I'd rather see it first.

**Toji:** You idiot. That's what NERV's for.

**Kensuke:** And what is NERV's most important weapon? It's the robot that new kid pilots. He saved us the other day but you hit him pretty hard. Plus, if he refuses to pilot, we're all gonna die. Does that make it your obligation to fight?

**Toji:** Okay. You're not giving me anymore options. You'll do just about anything to get what you want, won't you?

Kensuke chuckles. At NERV, Shinji sits in Optimus, awaiting futher orders.

**Misato:** Shinji, are you ready?

**Ritsuko:** First, neutralize the enemy's A.T. Field, then fire upon it. Do it just like we practiced. Can you handle that?

**Optimus:** Let's roll!

Optimus is launched to the surface, prepared for the next battle. Meanwhile, Toji and Kensuke sneak out of the shelter. Kensuke gets his camera and proceeds to film the battle. In the city, Shamshel rotates 90 degrees to look more humanoid.

**Kensuke:** Cool! All my efforts really paid off! I've been waiting for this moment all my life!

At the city, a tower which is actually the upper end of the Eva lift opens, revealing Optimus Prime.

**Shinji:** Position the target in the center and pull the switch. Position the target in the center and pull the switch. Position the target in the center and pull the switch.

**Ritsuko:** A.T. Field has been unfolded.

**Misato:** Do it just like we planned. Okay, Shinji?

**Shinji:** Okay.

Optimus exits the lift and fires an SMG at Shamshel under Shinji's control, but half the bullets miss.

**Misato:** You idiot! You hit the target with your own smoke!

Shinji stops firing. When the smoke decreases, Shamshel whips it's laser arms at Optimus but he dodges the target. The lasers slice the SMG and a building in half.

**Toji:** I don't believe it! He's losing already!

**Kensuke:** It's not a problem.

**Misato:** Wheeljack's sending you the Ion Blaster! Take it!

A building containing an Eva-sized version of Optimus Prime's Ion Blaster opens. Shinji doesn't move.

**Misato:** Shinji!? Shinji!

**Optimus:** I'm on my way!

Optimus gets up.

**Toji:** That doesn't sound like Shinji.

**Kensuke:** That's because that's not Shinji.

Shinji looks at Shamshel in fear but Optimus pushes it away.

**Optimus:** There's no time!

Optimus runs from Shamshel but it keeps on whipping it's arms at him. After a few times, Shamshel whips the umbilical cable off. A 5 minute timer goes off. NERV witnesses this.

**Wheeljack:** The umbilical cord has been snapped off! Optimus has switched to his internal battery power source!

Misato watches the timer in fear.

**Maya:** 4 minutes 53 seconds of activation remaining!

Shamshel whips it's left arm at Optimus but he dodges. Shamshel whips again but Optimus leaps to the same mountain Toji and Kensuke watch the battle from. Optimus notices them.

**Optimus:** We must evacuate those civilians!

Shamshel approaches Optimus and whips it's arms once again but Prime grabs them and holds Shamshel off.

**Toji:** Why isn't he fighting back?

**Kensuke:** Maybe he can't move because we're down here. He can't because of us!

At NERV, the timer reads 3:32.

**Maya: **Activation time remaining: 3 minutes 28 seconds!

**Optimus:** You two! Enter the cockpit!

**Misato:** Shinji, once they're in the cockpit, make a temporary retreat! We'll start again later!

**Ritsuko:** What makes you think that unauthorized civilians can be allowed in the entry plug!?

**Optimus:** I will allow it.

**Maya:** Activation time remaining: 3 minutes 5 seconds!

Optimus slightly ejects the entry plug so Toji and Kensuke can enter.

**Optimus:** Get in! Hurry!

Toji and Kensuke enter the entry plug then they feel the LCL.

**Kensuke:** What the!? There's water! My camera! My camera!

The LCL oxygenates the two.

**Optimus:** Shinji, the nervous system is scrambled from the passengers! I'll take it from here!

Optimus throws Shamshel away and transforms into a giant semi-truck, ready for retreat. He heads to NERV but Shinji grabs the steering wheel, taking full control of the EVA.

**Optimus:** Shinji, what are you doing? We must retreat!

**Shinji:** I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away!

Once the batteries have less than a minute of power left, Shinji turns the wheel towards Shamshel, letting out a battle cry.

**Optimus:** Shinji! No!

Shinji pulls the wheel, making Optimus turn to robot mode. The wheel turns into levers.

**Misato:** That idiot!

Shamshel punctures Prime's stomach. Shinji feels this but he equips the knife located in Prime's shoulder and stabs Shamshel in it's S2 Engine anyway.

**Maya:** Unit-01 activation time: 30 seconds! 29! 28! 27! 26!

Shinji still sinks the knife into Shamshel while rage screaming.

**Maya:** 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!

Evangelion Unit-01 shuts down, leaving Shinji unsure if he defeated Shamshel or not. Optimus Prime doesn't defuse from the Eva, as he is too exhausted from the battle.

**Ma****ya:** Eva Unit-01, activation ceased.

**Shigeru:** Target has gone completely silent.

Inside Unit-01, Shinji heavily sobs at the pilot seat. Toji and Kensuke symphasize him.

At school, it rains outside while Rei looks out the window.

**Toji:** It's been three days.

**Kensuke:** You mean since we were chewed out?

**Toji:** No! Since he stopped coming to school!

**Kensuke:** Who is _he_?

**Toji:** The new kid. Who else would I mean?

**Kensuke:** I wonder what he's been doing since them? Are you worried about him?

**Toji:** No! Not exactly "worried".

**Kensuke:** Toji, for someone who's so blunt and tackless, you're pretty stubborn. If you had apologized to him back then, you wouldn't have to agonize it for three days.

Kensuke pulls put a piece of paper.

**Kensuke:** Here. This is the new kid's phone number. Take it. If you're so worried, why not you call him?

After class, Toji tries to call Shinji but he doesn't answer. Toji walks away from the phone.

**THE END**

NEXT CHAPTER

**Misato:** Overwhelmed and unable to cope with his weakness, Shinji attempts to run away. Quickly retrieved by the organization, he finds himself surrounded by unsympathetic ears and the only overtures of friendship comes from the Autobots. It all happens in the next episode! And I'll be dealing out another helping of fan service! 


	5. Shinji, Come Home

**I've been trying to pay more attention to the Decepticons but I feel like I would be shoehorning them at this moment.**** Sorry for not uploading for 3 weeks. **

It's a rainy morning in Tokyo-3. At Misato's apartment, the alarm clock rings and Misato turns it off. She then brushes her teeth. After that, she knocks on Shinji's door.

**Misato:** Shinji, wake up! How long are you going to avoid school? It's been 5 days, now. Unit-01 has been completely repaired. You're the pilot! Are you going to leave it sitting there? Shinji!

Misato opens the door and sees that Shinji is gone. Not only that, but his ID is still there and his belongings are gone.

**Misato:** He ran away. I'm not surprised.

Outside the apartment, Toji and Kensuke, worried about Shinji, ring Misato's doorbell. She opens it.

**Misato:** Shinji!

The two are surprised that Misato opened the door and not Shinji.

**Kensuke: **Pardon me, ma'am, but we're Shinji's classmates. Aida and Suzuhara.

**Misato: **Aida and Suzuhara?

**Kensuke:** Yes.

**Toji: **Yes, ma'am. I'm Suzuhara.

**Misato:** Oh. Aren't you the ones who got in Unit-01's entry plug?

**Both: **Yes, ma'am.

**Toji:** We're really sorry for causing so much trouble. The reason I came here today is that Shinji has been absent ever since then. We came here to see if he was okay.

**Misato: **Well, uhh, Shinji is, uhh, he's at the NERV training facility right now.

**Kensuke: **Oh. I see. Well, these are the printouts that have been building up on Shinji's desk.

**Misato:** Oh. Sorry for your trouble. Thank you!

**Toji: **Well, uhh, we'll just be leaving now. Say hi to Shinji for us!

**Misato:** Uhh, yeah, I will. Bye!

The door closes.

**Kensuke: **That was an unexpected development.

**Toji: **She was a real babe, wasn't she?

Inside the apartment room...

**Misato:** Shinji, you idiot!

She kicks the door.

**Misato:** Jerk.

At the train station, minutes before Shinji boards the train, a meteor from space crash lands right in front of him. It transforms into Autobot Edd.

**Edd:** Excuse me, young sir. I'm looking for these two.

Edd projects a hologram of the other Eds.

**Shinji:** Ed and Eddy? There over at NERV Headquarters. Good luck getting in.

**Edd:** Why, thank you. How did you know them?

**Shinji:** They work with Optimus Prime at NERV.

**Edd: **And where are you heading?

It's not in Shinji's nature to lie, but he decides he must do it to run away.

**Shinji: **Outside the city. I need a vehicle to get me there.

**Edd:** Then I guess I can be of assistance. What's your name?

**Shinji:** I'm Shinji. Shinji Ikari.

**Edd:** My name is Edd but you can call me "Double D".

Edd turns into a railgun tank he had scanned before arriving to Earth. Shinji flinches at the vehicle.

**Edd:** Don't worry. I won't fire.

Shinji enters the vehicle and he sets the coordiantes for his location on Edd's navigational controls. Edd heads out. Shinji plugs his SDAT into Edd and turns it on.

**Edd: **This is nice. What is it?

**Shinji: **It's called "music". It lets your mind go.

Because Edd can only go 75 KM/H (Japan uses the metric system), It will take long for Edd to get Shinji to his destination.

**Shinji:** I've known the Autobots for almost 4 weeks now, but I didn't really ask them about Cybertron. Or the war. Would you mind telling me about the it?

**Edd:** I wouldn't. Cybertron was a beautiful planet. Rich with alloy, life and the most valuable thing on the planet: Energon.

**Shinji: **Energon?

**Edd: **Energon is a source of life for all Transformers. And Earth is rich with it.

**Shinji: **What happened to Cybertron?

**Edd: **For millions lf years, we fought the Decepticons over a powerful cube called "The AllSpark". It can be used to create life. When it was launched away to Earth, Cybertron began to deteriorate. We had to go to Earth so we can retrieve the AllSpark and save Cybertron.

**Shinji: **And what happens when you save Cybertron? Will it be goodbye?

**Edd: **I'm afraid so.

**Shinji:** And who are the Decepticons?

**Edd: **The Decepticons are Transformers who want to harm you and other humans. They're led by Megatron. He left Cybertron but he was never heard from again.

**Shinji: **What would he do if he was to come back and we didn't do anything about it?

**Edd: **Obviously, the he would assemble the Decepticons, find the AllSpark, wipe out the remaining human population, take over Cybertron and soon the entire universe. Luckily, Prime reported that he has the ultimate weapon for our survival so that shouldn't happen.

Edd laughs while Shinji nervously laughs with him.

**Shinji: **(Thinking) What have I done? No. I will ignore it all. I will run away. (Talking) Is Starscream a Decepticon?

**Edd: **Why, yes. He's the overconfident one who wants to betray Megatron and become the new leader of the Decepticons. How do you know Starscream?

**Shinji:** A monster I fought nearly 4 weeks ago, Starscream took it's form. And he fought Optimus Prime. Prime was triumphant, though. I saw Starscream get thrown off the planet in the battle.

**Edd: **Well, we've arrived.

Edd stops very far away from Tokyo-3. Shinji exits the tank and Edd transforms. They have a good view of the city. Edd contacts Optimus Prime.

**Optimus: **Prime here.

**Edd: **Optimus, I know I'm supposed to be on Cybertron right now but I had to arrive because Eddy-

**Optimus: **Eddy is right here. Your orders are to find this boy and bring him to us. He's gone missing. The universe depends on him.

Edd gets a picture of Shinji. He looks at the boy then the screen.

**Edd:** I'll... find him... and bring him to you, Optimus.

Edd ends the transmission. At NERV, Rei gets a CAT scan.

**Misato:** But he's only 14 years old. Making him bear the future of mankind seems so cruel.

**Ritsuko:** But we have to use 14-year-old children to pilot the Evas.

Optimus and Misato meet Ritsuko at her office.

**Optimus:** I can pilot Unit-01 alone. I tagged Shinji along so I wouldn't steal his thunder. But I'm certain he's not safe alone.

**Ritsuko:** So has he called or made contact?

**Optimus: **An Autobot had arrived on Earth. I told him to find Shinji and bring him to us. I'll give him the update.

Optimus contacts Edd.

**Optimus:** Double D, if you find the boy, he doesn't have to use our secret weapon anymore. Just get him to Colonel Katsuragi's apartment. I'll send you the coordinates.

Optimus ends the transmission.

**Ritsuko:** Why would he run away?

**Optimus:** Because of what happened after I fought the fourth angel.

FLASHBACK

Misato confronts Shinji while Optimus watches. He doesn't say anything.

**Misato:** Why did you ignore my orders!?

**Shinji:** I apologize.

**Misato:** I'm the one who's in charge, am I!?

**Shinji:** Yes.

**Misato:** You do know you're supposed to obey my orders. Understand?

**Shinji:** Yes.

**Misato:** I'm warning you not to do it again.

**Shinji:** Yeesss...

**Misato:** Hey! Are you even listening to anything I'm saying?

**Shinji:** Yeees.

**Misato:** Oh no, you don't! You're not getting out of this one just by saying "Yes" to everything I say!

**Optimus:** That's enough, Colonel. The angel is defeated and that's all that matters.

**Shinji:** Isn't that enough?

**Misato:** It may seem easy going along with what everyone else wants, but if you get in an Eva with that additude, it'll kill you!

**Shinji:** Y'know, I just don't care anymore.

**Misato:** It'll be nice if I say you have the right additude but if you think you're gonna get the right amount of praise out of me, you're wrong Shinji.

**Shinji:** That's not the point. Anyway, I'm the only one who can pilot it. I guess I'll have to do.

END OF FLASHBACK

**Misato:** I think it's best if Shinji doesn't pilot the Eva again.

**Optimus:** Acknowledged. Piloting the Eva is my duty, now.

Meanwhile in the meadow, Kensuke pretends he is in a battlefield with a pretend shotgun. He pretends to fall over.

**Soldier Kensuke:** Captain!

**Captain Kensuke:** Aida! Go on ahead!

**Soldier Kensuke:** But I can't go on and leave you behind like this! What will I do!?

**Captain Kensuke:** You fool!

Captain Kensuke punches the air then pretends to get punched as Soldier Kensuke. Kensuke gets off the ground and sees Shinji and Edd.

**Kensuke:** The new kid. Ikari!

Shinji looks at Kensuke. Later, Shinji, Edd and Kensuke hang out.

**Kensuke:** Toji was really sorry about bullying you. This kid's sister really tore him a new one. She said it was the robot who saved her life. That must be pretty embarrassing. Getting chewed out by a second grader. Right?

**Edd:** I forgot to tell you, Shinji. I got word from Optimus Prime. You don't have to use the secret weapon anymore. Prime can do it. He just wants you in safety.

**Shinji:** That's a relief. So where exactly?

Wheeljack contacts Edd.

**Wheeljack:** Did you find Shinji? None of us could.

**Edd:** Don't tell anyone but I found him. He's staying at a camp site for the night then he'll return to Colonel Katsuragi's apartment tomorrow.

**Wheeljack:** My vocal processors are offline. Wheeljack, out.

Wheeljack hangs up.

**Shinji:** You're taking me to Miss Misato's place?

**Edd:** Look on the bright side. You don't have to endanger yourself.

**Kensuke:** So... You'll take something to eat, won't you?

**Shinji:** Uhh... yeah.

Edd gets struck by lightning.

**Teletraan I:** Energon levels increased.

**Edd:** Refreshing.

In the morning, Shinji and Kensuke wake up and see Edd doing work with holographic screens.

**Kensuke:** What's that, Double D?

**Edd:** I'm organizing my memory banks. Always gotta have clean hard drives.

**Kensuke:** I can relate. How big is your hard drive exactly?

**Edd:** 64 yottabytes. That's 64 trillion terabytes.

**Kensuke:** Wow! That's huge!

**Edd:** If a bot has to live for millions of years, they have to remember almost every minute of it.

Edd looks behind.

**Edd:** Shinji?

**Shinji:** Yeah?

**Edd:** It's time to leave.

**Shinji:** Bye, Kensuke.

**Kensuke:** See you later, Ikari.

Edd turns to vehicle mode and Shinji enters him. Edd drives away.

**Kensuke:** (Thinking) Double D's tank form is so cool! And he is as smart as I am!

At Misato's apartment, Edd drops Shinji off.

**Edd:** Stay here and do not answer the door unless it's Colonel Katsuragi.

Edd heads towards NERV. Shinji enters the code and opens the door. Kirby runs to him in excitement.

**Kirby:** Poyo! Poyo! Poyo!

**Shinji:** Hey, Kirby.

Shinji pats Kirby on the head.

**Kirby:** Poyo!

At NERV, Optimus Prime talks with Gendo.

**Optimus:** Commander Ikari, I can assure you that your son will no longer need to pilot the Eva. I can do it alone. This mission is not worth risking a child's life for.

**Gendo:** What about Rei?

**Optimus:** Rei is too injured for piloting. Wheeljack had been suggesting that she must rest for a few more weeks.

**Gendo:** Very well, then. Optimus Prime, you will be the pilot. I believe you can easily reconfigure Unit-01 for yourself with that thing in your chest.

**Optimus:** It's called The Matrix of Leadership. It was given to me by the Primes before they were extinguished. I am the last of the Primes.

**Gendo:** I understand. Now standby for the next angel.

**Optimus:** Commander Gendo Ikari, you must understand that I am a Prime. We will work together, but I will not easily take orders from you. Good day to you, sir.

Prime stands up and walks out the room. Meanwhile, Edd discusses Shinji's membership Wheeljack.

**Edd:** Is Shinji still with us? I have a feeling Prime using the weapon alone isn't going to work.

**Wheeljack:** Yeah, sure. Whatever. I have a feeling the boy still has potentional.

**Eddy:** Just let the poor sap go. Prime can handle those monsters. Why call them angels if they're evil anyway? Oh, hey, Double D.

Ed enters the room and sees Edd.

**Ed:** Double D has joined the party! It's been real good here, Double D! Optimus Prime and Shinji used that mech to destroy the monsters who attack Tokyo-3! I've been waiting almost a week for the next battle! I don't want to wait much longer, Double D.

**Eddy:** Don't get so worked up, Ed. We're on a stable planet AND I STILL HAVEN'T PUNCHED A SINGLE CON IN WEEKS!

**Edd:** Calm down, Eddy. You must remember that we Autobots don't go looking for fights. That's what separates us from the Decepticons.

**Eddy:** You're right. I need a new hobby.

**Ed:** We can scam people out of their money, Eddy.

**Edd:** Ed, you'll need 10 million yen for one credit.

**Eddy:** We can go buy some oil and mold them into Energon jawbreakers.

**Edd:** I don't see why not.

Meanwhile, Toji and Kensuke knock and Misato's apartment door. Shinji answers.

**Kensuke:** Hey, Ikari. You left something behind.

Kensuke hands Shinji his bag.

**Shinji:** Well, uhh... Thank you.

The three stand in silence for a while.

**Kensuke:** Toji, say something!

Kensuke pushes Toji forward.

**Toji:** Ikari, look. I'm sorry for hitting you twice. Please, you gotta hit me back.

**Shinji:** I can't do that!

**Toji:** You gotta! Otherwise, I won't be satisfied.

**Kensuke:** He's a pretty embarrassing guy, isn't he? But if it'll put an end to this dispute, why won't you go ahead and hit 'em.

**Shinji:** But I...

**Toji:** Hurry it up!

**Shinji:** Alright. But only once.

**Toji:** Come on!

Shinji drops his bag and swings his fist at him.

**Toji:** Hey, wait!

Shinji stops.

**Toji:** Don't hold back.

Shinji punches Toji in the face as hard as he can.

**Kensuke:** Ooh! That's gotta hurt!

In response, Toji shows feelings of satisfaction.

**Toji:** Kensuke told me what that robot said about you not piloting an Eva anymore. We can't really blame you for that. I mean, we saw how you suffered in the Eva. Anyway, if anyone does try to blame you, I'm gonna give them a whopp on the head! Take care, Ikari.

**Kensuke:** Yeah. Take care.

Shinji closes the door. At the Evangelion launch room, Optimus and Wheeljack walk towards it.

**Wheeljack:** Was that really necessary, Optimus? I kinda saw something. Like a connection between you and Shinji.

**Optimus:** I didn't want to endanger Shinji's life. He was a good comrade but I don't think he's ready for such a responsibility yet. Maybe he can achieve greatness another day.

**Wheeljack:** I hope so. That kid could be our only hope.

**Optimus:** No. There are two more.

**Wheeljack:** Really?

On the moon, Starscream finally reactivates from a month of being offline after being launched from Tokyo-3.

**Starscream:** Optimus Prime has made a fool of me! No matter! I will assemble the Decepticons!

Starscream cackles then he turns to jet mode. Screamer tries to warp but his warp engine had been damaged.

**Teletraan Alpha:** Error. Warp drive failure.

**Starscream:** Don't give me that! Tell me how to fix my warp engine!

**Teletraan Alpha:** Take energy from the sun.

**Starscream:** Alright! Alright!

Starscream faces the sun and he activates his solar panels.

**THE END **

_NEXT CHAPTER_

**Misato:** Rei Ayanami seems cold and distant, yet she has a relationship with Commander Ikari. No one understands of this could be, but before anyone could find out more, a beam shot by the 5th angel struck Optimus Prime in the chest! Will this episode be the last?


	6. The First Child

**With Shinji Ikari no longer being needed to pilot Evangelion Unit-01, Optimus Prime takes control. **

Nerv Headquarters. Experiment Station-02, 22 days earlier.

**Gendo:** Begin activation.

**Ritsuko:** Connecting main power to all circuits.

**Maya:** Power supply connected. Beginning system activation.

In the testing chamber, Evangelion Unit-00 activates.

**Maya:** Activation bolt approaching critical level. 0.5, 0.2, rising.

**Ritsuko:** Initiate activation system: Phase 2.

**Shigeru****:** Pilot wakeup initiated.

**Maya****:** Startup system phase 2.

Display of Unit-00's display.

**Shigeru:** Synapses inserted. Nerve junctions converted.

**Maya: **Pulses transmitted.

**Shigeru:** All circuits are operational.

Ritsuko, Gendo and Kozou stand in the control room.

**Maya:** No problems with initial contact.

**Shigeru:** Power supply to brachial muscles in the right and left arms. All nerve links check out normal.

**Maya:** The checklist is satisfactory, up to 25-50. Up to 25-80.

**Ritsuko:** Prepare for third stage connection.

**Maya:** Counting down to absolute borderline. 0.9, 0.7, 0.5, 0.4, 0.3!

The system begins to malfunction.

**Maya:** The pulses are flowing backwards!

Unit-00 begins to move on it's own.

**Shigeru:** Somethings's going wrong with the third stage! Rejection occuring in the nerve center elements!

**Ritsuko:** Break off contact! Cut circuit links number 1 through number 6!

**Maya:** We can't! The signal's not being recieved!

Unit-00 goes berserk. It breaks free of it's restraints and begins to walk.

**Maya:** Unit-00's out of control!

**Gendo:** Abort the experiment! Cut off the power supply!

Ritsuko punches a glass then pulls a lever that was under said glass.

**Ritsuko:** Yes, sir.

The umbilical cable ejects from Unit-00. It starts to act like it has a headace.

**Ritsuko:** Unit-00 has switched to standby power!

**Shigeru:** We've got 30 seconds before it comes to a complete stop.

Unit-00 repeatedly punches the control room until the glass shatters.

**Ritsuko:** It's gone berserk! Stay back!

Unit 00's back armor ejects.

**Maya:** Auto-ejection system has been activated!

**Gendo:** Dammit!

Unit-00's entry plug ejects, making it fly into the corner of the wall. Unit-00 walks away from the control room.

**Maya:** Complete shutdown in 10 seconds.

**Ritsuko:** Special Bakelite. Hurry up!

**Maya:** 9! 8! 7!

The entry plug stops flying and it hits the ground.

**Gendo:** Rei!

**Maya:** 6! 5! 4!

Bakelite starts pouring into the room. Unit-00 punches another wall.

**Maya:** 3! 2! 1! 0!

Unit-00 shuts down. Gendo runs to the entry plug and grabs the hatch. He flinches from it being hot and his glasses fall off. Gendo continues to open the hatch despite how hot it is. LCL starts leaking out.

**Gendo:** Rei! Are you alright!?

Gendo opens the door and sees Rei injured.

**Gendo:** Rei!

Rei breates heavily from her injuries.

**Gendo:** I see.

The LCL slightly melts Gendo's glasses.

**Present Day**

Unit-00 gets defrosted.

**Ritsuko:** Rei Ayanami, age 14. The first of the test subjects chosen in accordance with the Marduk report. The first child. Designated pilot for the Evangelion Unit-00. Her past has been eradicated. All of her personal records have been erased.

**Misato:** So, do we have any idea what caused that incident during the last test?

**Ritsuko:** We still don't know. However, we do believe that mental instability on the part of the pilot was a primary factor.

**Misato:** Mental instability? In Rei?

**Ritsuko:** Yes. Her mind had become more disturbed than we had inticipated.

**Misato:** So what did happen?

**Ritsuko:** I don't know. But she could have...

**Misato:** Did something occour to you?

**Ritsuko:** No. It can't be that.

At the same forest where Optimus fought Shamshel, NERV technicians examine Shamshel's remains.

**Announcement:** The demolition of Block B3 has been completed. All personnel must submit their data to the analysis group.

Shinji, Misato, Optimus watch Ritsuko and Wheeljack study.

**Shinji:** So this is what the enemy looks like up close.

**Ritsuko:** Magnificent! Everything except the core has been left intact.

**Wheeljack:** This is the almost perfect sample!

**Optimus:** Can you analyse it?

Wheeljack scans the sample on a Teletraan I console. It displays "601".

**Misato:** What's that mean?

**Wheeljack:** It means Teletraan I has no data for this matter. What is does know is that the angel is composed of a matter characterized of both particulant and waveform properties.

Ritsuko, Misato and Shinji takes sips of their coffee.

**Misato: **But you at least found it's power source, right?

**Wheeljack:** Not quite.

**Misato:** So you finally found something outside your experience.

**Wheeljack:** I would become a space explorer but I had to fight Decepticons on Cybertron for millions of years. Including Earth, I only left Cybertron's star system once, so my periodic table is pretty much limited. But take a look at this.

Misato looks at Teletraan I, which analyses Shamshel's remains further.

**Misato:** It can't be.

**Ritsuko:** Yes. Although composed of a different form of matter, the angels' composition in terms of the arrangement and coordinates of the pattern is a 99.89% match to ours.

**Misato:** 99.89 percent?

**Ritsuko:** Yes. Once again, we must acknowledge how limited our level of understanding really is.

Shinji overlooks Gendo and Kozou examining what's left of the core.

**Gendo:** This is the core sample? What about the rest of it?

**Technician:** There's not much left of it. I don't think we can use it as a reference.

**Gendo:** That's not a problem. Dispose of the rest of it.

**Technicians:** Yes, sir!

The others notice Shinji.

**Misato:** What's wrong?

**Shinji:** Uh? Well... Nothing.

**Misato:** Shinji, are you aware that when you say "nothing" in that tone of voice, you might be shouting for us to pay attention to you? Nothing draws attention like evasive actions.

**Shinji:** Well... It's just that... My father seems to have burned his hands.

**Misato and Ritsuko:** Huh?

**Shinji:** I was just wondering... how it happened.

**Misato:** I'm not sure. (To Ritsuko) Do you know?

**Ritsuko:** It was before you joined us. Unit-00 went berserk during the activation trials. You've heard about that.

**Shinji:** Yeah.

**Ritsuko:** It was bad. The pilot was trapped inside the Eva.

**Shinji:** Rei Ayanami. Was she the pilot?

**Ritsuko:** Yes. And it was Commander Ikari who rescued her. He opened the super heated hatch with his bare hands.

**Shinji:** Bullshit! My father did that!?

**Wheeljack****:** Language!

**Ritsuko:** Yes, he really did. That's how he burned his hands.

**Misato:** So no one's gonna deal with the fact that Jack just said "language".

**Wheeljack:** What?

At the school, in the girls' swimming room, the girls practice swimming lessons while Shinji watches. He also watches the boys play basketball, among other boys. The girls notice Shinji and the boys watching.

**Girl:** Oh my goodness! Those guys are looking at us!

The girls scream in fear.

**Toji:** Man. They all got such incredible breasts.

**Boy:** Mmm-hmm.

Shinji watches Rei in the distance.

**Toji:** Hey! Big shot! Who are you staring at so intently?

**Shinji:** Uhh... nothing!

**Kensuke:** He's looking at Rei!

**Shinji:** I am not!

**Kensuke:** C'mon! We saw you looking!

**Toji:** Yeah. Rei's mammaries. Rei's silky thighs. And her...

**Toji and Kensuke:** Calves!

**Shinji:** It's nothing like that!

**Kensuke:** Then just what were you looking at?

**Toji:** You can't fool us, Shinji.

**Shinji:** I was wondering just... Why she's always alone.

**Toji:** Come to think of it, she hasn't had any friends since she started in the seventh grade.

**Kensuke:** It's just something about her that makes her hard to talk to. Like she's in her own world.

**Toji:** She's probably got a lousy personality.

At gym class, Shinji, Toji and Kensuke run while discussing Rei.

**Kensuke:** You two are both Eva pilots, right? You gotta know her better than any of us, Shinji. You know what I mean?

**Toji:** Yeah. That's right.

Shinji slows down.

**Shinji:** Yeah, I suppose. But we don't talk.

Flashback to the Evangelion hangar.

**Intercom:** Eva Unit-01 has now entered the third stage cooling process.

**Intercom:** All systems, Phase 3 and Cage 6.

Optimus ejects from Unit-01 and heads to another room while Shinji sits in the seat and watches Unit-00.

**Intercom:** Harmonic synchronization test results were good.

**Intercom: **All numerical conditions have been satisfied.

Shinji zooms in on Rei.

**Intercom:** Roger.

**Intercom:** Transmit the test results to Balthazar.

**Intercom:** Roger.

Rei exits Unit-00 and happily talks with Gendo.

**Intercom:** Send all range of the entry plug's personal data to Melchior.

**Intercom:** Data transmitting.

**Intercom:** This is melchior, roger. Circuits conneced.

Shinji sees Gendo talking to Rei with a smile on his face as well. This shocks him.

**Intercom:** Initiate third stage cooling process.

**Intercom:** CBL circulation has started.

**Intercom:** Send the waste water to the second water purification system.

**Intercom:** The condition of the protein walls is good. Each parts has no problem.

Shinji is shocked by Rei and Gendo smiling at each other, as it was nothing he ever seen before.

**Intercom:** T-minus 1,050 minutes until the reactivation experiment.

Misato's apartment - Present.

Ritsuko is invited to dinner.

**Ritsuko:** What is this stuff!?

**Misato:** It's curry.

Shinji is pouring the sauce onto the rice.

**Ritsuko:** You mean you're still eating this instand junk!?

**Kirby:** Poyo?

**Misato:** Look, you're a guest do you've got no right to complain.

**Shinji:** Misato, don't you want any?

**Misato:** Oh. Sorry about that.

Misato moves her plate, revealing a box of instant Ramen.

**Misato:** Ta-da!

Misato opens the box and moves it over to Shinji.

**Misato:** Slop some of that stuff onto this stuff.

Shinji and Ritsuko look at Misato in confusion, but Kirby doesn't know what is going on.

**Shinji:** You can't be serious.

**Misato:** Go on! It's yummy to the max!

Shinji pours the sauce into the box while Kirby watches, wishing he was being served such a meal.

**Shinji:** Okay.

**Misato:** Ordinary curry-flavored can't be this good. Yeah! Come on! Let's eat!

Kirby looks down in sadness.

**Kirby:** Poyo.

Misato opens another box of Ramen.

**Misato:** And slop some of that for the little guy.

Kirby cheers as Shinji pours curry into Kirby's ramen. He cheers.

**Ritsuko:** Is he supposed to eat like that?

**Misato:** Kirby may be tiny but his stomach has no end.

Kirby opens his mouth and inhales the ramen. This shocks Shinji and Ritsuko.

**Shinji:** I've known him for a month and it's still shocking.

Misato scarfs the ramen while Shinji and Ritsuko take one bite of their curry and they cringe at the taste.

**Ritsuko:** Misato cooked, right?

**Misato:** You can tell?

**Ritsuko:** Of course. Who else can take instant soup taste so awful? Next time you invite me over, please make sure it's Shinji's turn to cook-

Kirby inhales Shinji and Ritsuko's meals. He lets out a large belch and then...

"Poyo!"

**Ritsuko:** Y'know, Shinji. You really oughta consider moving out. You shouldn't let one bad roomate ruin your entire life, you know. But Kirby here is quite adorable.

**Kirby:** Poyo!

**Shinji:** But I'm used to it now.

Misato has become half drunk from the beer.

**Misato:** He's right. Never underestimate the ability of the human animal to adapt to it's environment, right? In anyway, if he doesn't move-uh!

Misato notices the can is empty.

**Misato:** Shinji, can I have another?

**Shinji:** Right!

**Misato:** He's gonna have to go through an awful lot of trouble in red tape. He just got his permanent security card in.

**Ritsuko:** Oh! I almost forgot again!

Ritsuko opens her bag and pulls out a card.

**Ritsuko:** Here it is.

**Shinji:** What is it?

**Ritsuko:** Rei's new security card. I keep forgetting to give this to her. Would you mind delivering this to her before you go into headquarters?

**Shinji:** Sure.

Misato drinks some more beer until she looks at Shinji looking at the card.

**Misato:** What's the matter? You're staring at Rei's picture, aren't you?

**Shinji:** I'm not!

**Misato:** Oh yes you were, Shinji.

**Shinji:** I was not!

Misato starts to laugh.

**Misato:** (To herself) I think I embarrassed him. (To Shinji) Now you've got an excuse to go over to Rei's place, don't you?

Shinji pauses for a few seconds.

**Shinji:** Stop teasing me!

**Misato:** (Chuckles) But I love teasing you, it makes you go ballistic.

**Ritsuko:** Just like Misato.

Misato starts to feel like a hypocrite.

**Shinji:** I just find it stange that I know so little about her. Even though we're both Eva pilots.

**Ritsuko:** She's a nice girl. But She's like your father. She's not very adept...

**Shinji:** She's not very adept... what?

**Ritsuko:** Living, I guess.

The next day, Shinji stops by Rei's apartment to drop off her new security card. Shinji rings the doorbell but no one answers, so he opens the door.

**Shinji:** Hello, there?

He walks into the apartment and closes the door.

**Shinji:** I'm sorry for intruding! It's me, Shinji Ikari! I'm coming in, okay!

Shinji takes off his shoes and steps towards Rei's bedroom. There, Rei's bandages have been thrown into the trash. Shinji also sees Gendo's melted glasses.

**Shinji:** These can't be Rei's.

Shinji tries the glasses on. He turns around and sees Rei, only wearing a towel. She shows little reaction to Shinji looking at her, but he does.

**Shinji:** Rei! I-

Rei walks towards Shinji.

**Shinji:** I didn't mean!

Rei removes Gendo's glasses from Shinji, but he trips on her. Shinji's duffel bag snags on a drawer, making it open and fall off. Wheeljack interrupts the fanfic.

**Wheeljack:** What you're going to read... isn't pleasant. Make sure your parents aren't watching you read this part and if you're reading this with kids, don't read this part out loud.

Wheeljack resumes the fanfic. Shinji and Rei stare at eath other for a while until Rei says "Will you get off?". Shinji looks at his right hand and notices that he's grabbing her breast. He lets go and stands up in shock. Rei gets up and puts on her clothes while Shinji watches.

**Rei:** What?

**Shinji:** Uhh, I was asked to... Uhh. Uh... (Looks again then looks away) Uhh, I was asked to... You know... So I... What was it? Oh, the card! Your card! It's been renewed, so I was asked to deliver it, I didn't mean for any of this to happen! Ritsuko said she forgot to deliver it to you. It's true! I ringed your bell and there was no reply! And the door was unlocked! So I, uhh...

Shinji turns around and sees that Rei is gone. He then follows Rei to the subway and they make it to NERV. There, Rei slides her old card through the scanner but it doesn't work. Shinji slides Rei's new card through the scanner.

**Shinji:** This is your new card. Ritsuko told me to deliver this to you.

Rei takes the card and walks away. On the escalator, Shinji apologizes to Rei.

**Shinji:** Look, I'm sorry.

**Rei:** About what?

**Shinji:** Um- Uhh... Aren't you going to have a reactivation test today? Are you scared, Rei? Aren't you afraid of piloting Unit-00?

**Rei:** Why?

**Shinji:** Well... I heard you were hurt pretty bad in an earlier experiment so I thought you might be...

**Rei:** Aren't you commander Ikari's son?

**Shinji:** Yeah.

**Rei:** Do you have faith in your own father's work?

**Shinji:** Of course not! How can I ever trust him again!?

Rei turns around and looks at Shinji with a mad expression.

**Shinji:** What's wrong?

Rei slaps Shinji in the face. She walks down the stairs despite it being an escalator. Later, she changes into her plugsuit.

**Gendo in Rei's memory:** Rei! Are you alright!?

**Ritsuko in Rei's memory:** It was bad. The pilot was trapped inside the EVA. And it was Commander Ikari who rescued her. He opened the superheated hatch with his bare hands.

Rei test pilots Unit-00 again.

**Gendo:** Rei, can you hear me?

**Rei:** Yes.

**Gendo:** We will now begin the Unit-00 reactivation experiment. Initiate primary connection.

**Maya****:** Connect the main power supply. Activation voltages past the critical point.

**Wheeljack:** Acknowledged.

**Maya:** Shift format to Phase 2.

**Edd:** Connecting pilot to Unit-00.

Unit-00 starts powering up.

**Maya:** Opening circuits. Pulse and harmonics are normal.

**Shigeru:** No problems detected. We are in sync.

Shinji, Misato and Optimus observe the test.

**Sh****igeru:** Nerve links completed. Central nerve elements are nominal.

**Wheeljack****:** Recalculating... No error connections.

**Maya:** The checklist is satisfactory up to 25-90. Approaching critical mark. 2.5 more. 1.7, 1.2, 1.0, 0.8, 0.6, 0.5, 0.4, 0.3, 0.2, 0.1 and rising! Borderline clear, Unit-00 has been activated.

**Rei:** Roger. Beginning interlock test.

In the distance, Ramiel approaches and it is detected.

**Fuyutsuki:** Ikari, an unidentified object is rapidly approaching NERV central. It may be the fifth angel!

**Gendo:** Abort the test. Put all operations on first stage alert!

**Fuyutsuki:** You're not going to use Unit-00, are you.

**Gendo:** She's not ready to fight, yet. Unit-01 status?

**Ritsuko:** It will be ready in 380 seconds.

**Gendo:** Make it so.

**Ritsuko:** Yes, sir.

Gendo turns to Rei.

**Gendo:** Rei, reactivation has been successfully completed. Return now.

Unit-00 deactivates. About 6 minutes later, Ramiel approaches the city. Optimus Prime combines with Unit-01.

**Shinji:** Optimus, are you sure you don't need me to pilot?

**Optimus:** I tried to make you feel useful but I realized there are other things you can do.

**Shinji:** You had 9 million years of wisdom and experience, yet you thought that way?

**Optimus:** I know, I feel embarrassed myself. Teletraan I, remove the restraints and launch me.

**Teletraan I:** Roger.

Optimus gets transfered to the launch bay while Rei watches.

**Teletraan I:** Optimus Prime is ready to go.

**Misato:** Launch, Optimus!

**Optimus:** Roll out!

Optimus is launched to the surface of Tokyo-3.

Wheeljack sees a high energy reading from Ramiel.

**Wheeljack:** That can't be good.

**Misato:** What can't be good?

**Wheeljack:** The energy in the target is increasing upon itself!

**Ritsuko:** It can't be!

Optimus Prime makes it to the surface.

**Wheeljack:** Optimus! Get away from there!

**Optimus:** What?

Ramirl fires and hits Optimus in the chest. He screams in pain.

**Bumblebee:** No! Optimus!

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

NEXT CHAPTER

**Misato:** Optimus survives but he is injured and he begins to deteriorate badly to the point where Rei is to take over the next battle along with a new Autobot joining NERV as Misato invents heavily artillery to fight Ramiel. Will his invention be successful?


	7. Showdown

**Last time on _Transformers: Ultimate Universe_, Optimus Prime got shot in the chest by Ramiel. Now, the story continues.**

Ramiel still attempts to drill it's laser into Prime's chest, but then an Autobot arrives to Earth, using only a red hammer to fly. This Autobot is Warpath, holding Smashdown, who is in hammer mode. Warpath throws Smashdown at Ramiel, sending an electrical charge and causing it to stop firing.

**Misato:** Retrieve him!

Optimus gets lowered. Warpath sees him.

**Warpath:** Don't let me miss out, Prime! Ka-blam!

Warpath launches off Ramiel by hitting it with his hammer. Ramiel remains stunned for only 30 seconds, only giving Warpath time to make it to Optimus' platform and down to NERV.

**Wheeljack:** The target is stunned!

**Bumblebee:** What's Prime's status?

**Wheeljack:** He's alive.

**Edd:** Unit-01 has been recovered. Thank the Matrix Prime is still online.

**Misato:** I'm going to the cage. Take over for me, please.

**Wheeljack:** Unit-01 is secure, but Optimus' processors are extremely erratic and his spark readings are very weak!

**Ritsuko:** Is there a medic around here!?

**Warpath:** I thought Red Alert was with me.

**Red Alert:** Warpath, you do know that you could have used the front door, right?

**Ritsuko:** Optimus has taken severe injuries in the chest!

**Red Alert:** Is there a Teletraan I console here?

**Teletraan I:** Yes.

**Red Alert:** Force separate Optimus from that thing!

**Teletraan I:** It will be done.

Optimus Prime separates from Unit-01.

**Red Alert:** Guide me to Optimus and the medical center, stat!

Above the surface, Ramiel makes it into position and starts drilling into NERV. There, Red Alert escorts Optimus to the hospital and begins the medical operation. Ramiel still drills into NERV. An Evangelion Unit-01 decoy aims it's "blaster" at Ramiel but Ramiel fires first.

**Wheeljack:** It's accelerated particle beam cannon has hit the balloon! The decoy's been vaporized!

**Misato:** Next one!

A train pulls into position and fires a laser at Ramiel, but it bounces off the A.T. Field. Ramiel makes the train explode.

**Edd:** The Type-12 motor has been vaporized!

**Sideswipe:** We can't touch that thing!

**Edd:** From the data we collected, we're assuming that the angel attacks any opponents from a certain range.

**Wheeljack:** So, there is a 100% probability that _anything_ that enters that range will be targeted. It's too risky for close-range combat with an EVA, isn't it?

**Misato:** What's the status of it's A.T. Field?

**Edd:** It's still active. It's strong enough that the spacial changes in phase will be visible.

**Wheeljack:** Needless to say, using any means of conventional attack: guided missiles, artillery and bombs, would inflict more damage on us than on the angel!

**Misato:** Yeah. Offensively and defensively, it's almost perfect. A real flying fortress! What's the angel's current location?

A diamond icon representing Ramiel is seen moving across a screen, then stopping in the center. It then cuts to footage of Ramiel drilling into NERV.

**Wheeljack:** At this moment, the angel is in Tokyo-3 above us, penetrating the NERV null zone. A giant shield with a diameter of 70.5 is gougn toward NERV HQ.

**Ed:** It's digging a hole!

**Eddy:** Ed! That's us the angel's digging for!

**Edd:** Exactly! And it will be here shortly after midnight.

**Misato:** Less than 10 hours.

Ramiel continues to drill into NERV HQ.

**Shigeru:** The shield has contacted the first armor plate!

**Misato:** What kind of condition is Unit-01 in?

**Wheeljack:** Unit-01 has sustain heavy chest damage but the controls are still working! Give me about 3 hours and Unit-01 will be good as new.

**Misato:** Understood. What's Unit-00's status?

**Wheeljack:** Unit-00's rescitvation is well but there are still technical errors.

**Grimlock:** Me Grimlock have idea!

**Misato:** Not now! What's the condition of Optimus Prime?

Optimus' repairs are on screen.

**Red Alert:** Chest damages just like the EVA. Just reinstalling the second chest piece.

**Grimlock:** Me Grimlock smash angel!

**Misato:** Grimlock, you know you won't survive that! I got a better idea.

Misato discusses the plan with Warpath.

**Warpath:** Tell me your plan again?

**Misato:** We snipe the angel with a high-energy beam in the distance.

**Warpath:** Bam! Kablot! I don't see why not! But where are we going to find a gun like that?

**Misato:** I know just where. The JSSDF's new prototype!

Misato hands a contract over to the JSSDF members.

**Misato:** I come on behalf of NERV to herrby requizition the positron cannon as of 1500 hours today.

**JSSDF Commander:** But this is just so ridiculous!

**Misato:** We'll to return this as close to it's original condition as we can. Thank you for your cooperation and have a nice day! It's all yours, Warpath! Take it away!

**Warpath:** Bam!

Warpath, combined with Evangelion Unit-00 and piloted by Rei, removes the roof from the base.

**JSSDF Trooper:** What the!?

**Misato:** Be careful! That's a piece of percision machinery!

**Edd:** Commander, it will take at least 180 gigawatts of energy to penetrate Ramiel's A.T. Field. Just where are you going to find that much electricrit- don't tell me.

**Misato:** All over Japan!

**Edd:** I should have known.

Across Japan, everyone recieves a news broadcast.

**Reporter:** We apologize for interrupting regular programming but an Emergency announcement follows. From 11:30 AM today until early tomorrow morning, a large scale electric power blackout is predicted for all of Japan. We kindly ask for your cooperation. I repeat. From 11:30 AM today until early tomorrow morning, a large scale electric power blackout is predicted for all of Japan. We kindly ask for your cooperation.

It's almost sunset and Ramiel still drills into the GeoFront. NERV and the Autobots prepare for battle.

**P.A. speaker:** Enemy Shield has broken through the 7th defensive armor.

**Misato:** What is the status of the energy supply system?

**Edd:** We are currently 3.2% behind schedule, but we will be finished by 23:10 today.

**Misato:** Positron rifle status?

Wheeljack and NERV technicians are consturcting the rifle.

**Wheeljack:** The third section of tech development is doing its best to assemble it within 3 hours.

**Misato:** And for defense?

Ristuko and Red Alert observe a very large shield-like object.

**Ritsuko:** Well, there's nothing to do but use a shield-armor.

**Red Alert:** This is the shield-armor?

**Ritsuko:** This was a single stage to orbit rocket. Its bottom armor was originally super-electromagnetically coated and second section assures us it can withstand the enemy's particle cannon for 17 seconds.

**Misato:** The attack point is?

Teletraan I indicates a map.

**Teletraan I:** Considering the position of the target, the distance, the geographical features, and the power supply installation, this point is best!

**Misato:** Excellent! All right, the attack will be from the top of Mt. Futagoyama. The operation will commence at 00:00, midnight. I'm naming this "Operation: Yashima."

**Teletraan I:** Affirmative.

**Misato:** The only remaining problem is Prime.

At the medical bay, Optimus Prime returns online after a long repair.

**Teletraan I:** Optimus Prime has returned to consciousness. Health readings show nothing wrong.

**Misato:** Okay, then the operation is going according to plan.

**Teletraan I:** Affirmative.

**Ritsuko:** But will Optimus still succeed without Shinji's help?

**Misato:** Connect to Mt. Futagoyama, hurry!

Optimus Prime recharges in the medical bay as Warpath and Rei enter his room with a cart full of energon cubes.

**Optimus:** Warpath, what are you doing here?

**Warpath:** Hey, Prime. I know that knowing is half the battle, but I easily forget about the plans because of how hot-headed and battle-ready I am, so Rei will inform you of Operation: Yashima.

**Rei:** It will begin at 0:00, midnight. The three pilots, Optimus Prime of Unit-01 and Ayanami and Warpath of Unit-00, will scramble at the cage at 17:30 today. At 18:00 PM, ready Units One and Zero. At 18:05, launch. At 18:30, arrive at the Emergency Base on Mt. Futagoyama. Wait there for further instructions. When the day changes, the operation starts.

**Optimus:** Rei, tell Shinji that he needs to pilot Unit-01. Without a pilot or an entry plug, the A.T. Field was disabled.

**Shinji:** I heard everything.

He walks into the room.

**Teletraan I:** Warning! Power low!

**Rei:** Optimus, you are low on your power.

**Warpath:** I can fix that! Bam!

Warpath points smashdown at Optimus, electrocutes him with it and and he regenerates.

**Teletraan I:** 400% power.

**Rei:** We will depart in 60 minutes.

**Optimus:** Shinji, are you ready to pilot the EVA?

**Shinji:** And go through what you went through? No way!

**Optimus:** Shinji, I have been through worse than this. What I've learned from my failures in the past 9 million years of existence is to never give up. The fate of Earth is in your hands, now.

**Warpath:** No time to chat now! It's time to go BAM! ZAM!

**Shinji:** Alright. I'll pilot the EVA again.

Optimus gets off the repair table.

**Optimus:** Autobots, transform and roll out!

Optimus and Warpath turns to vehicle mode. Shinji and Rei enter the respective bots and head to the cage. In the outskirts of Tokyo-3, Toji, Kensuke and a number of their classmates watch the city.

**Toji:** I'm tired of waiting. It's time to go to the shelter.

**Kensuke:** I secretly read my father's data. There's no doubt about the time.

**Toji:** But they haven't appeared!

Everyone hears something.

**Everyone:** Oh!

A large amount of trees move, revealing a giant trapdoor.

**Toji:** That mountain is moving...

**Kensuke:** There they are! The Autobots!

Optimus and Warpath, fused with the Evas, launch. Optimus is currently unarmed but Warpath is holding a now larger Smashdown and a shield.

**All:** WOW! Great!

Optimus and Warpath walk across the sunset to their rendevouz point.

**All:** Hang in there, Autobots! We believe in you!

It's night and Ramiel is still drilling. Trucks loaded with energy lead to the top of the mountain, where Optimus Prime is designated to fight Ramiel.

**Edd:** Enemy Shield has broken through the 17th defensive armour. 3 hours, 55 minutes until its arrival at the head office.

**Wheeljack:** Electric power supply from Shikoku and Kyushu Aria complete.

**Red Alert:** Starting tests of each cooling system.

Optimus holds the sniper rifle.

**Ritsuko: **This is a precision machine. Be careful.

**Shinji:** This was not meant for field battle. Will it really work?

**Ritsuko: **There's no other way. This is an emergency use.

**Shinji:** Will everything be okay?

**Ritsuko:** Theoretically, yes. However, I don't know if the accelerator and cannon will withstand the blast. It's the first time firing with so much power.

**Misato****:** Here are the arrangements for the operation. Shinji.

**Shinji:** Yes.

**Misato:** You will be the gunner. Rei, you and Warpath will defend him.

**Warpath:** All right!

**Ritsuko:** This arrangement is due to the fact that Shinji's synchronization ratio is higher and we need more precise operation this time. Since the positron beam is influenced by the magnetic field, gravity field and the revolution of the Earth, it will not fire in a straight line. Don't forget to adjust for that error-you must hit the core precisely.

**Shinji:** But I've never practiced!

**Optimus:** I have. I'll lock onto the target and you do the rest.

**Shinji:** But what if I miss and the enemy shoots at us?

**Warpath:** No time for what-if's. It's time to root, toot and shoot!

**Misato:** I agree with Warpath. It is time. You two change clothes.

**Both:** Yes.

In the changing rooms, Shinji and Rei put on their plugsuits. Meanwhile, Optimus and Warpath prepare for battle.

**Warpath:** Optimus, why are you hanging around in Japan fighting giant flying diamonds? I thought you left Cybertron to find the All-Spark.

**Optimus:** We have our priorities in check, Warpath. First, we protect Earth from the angels, then we go find the All-Spark and restore Cybertron.

**Warpath:** Cybertron's been falling apart faster while you were gone. I had to leave the planet to find you.

**Optimus:** Where did you get that hammer?

**Warpath:** Smashdown? The core of Cybertron gave him to me. He's a Transformer like us.

Warpath tosses Smashdown into the air and he transforms as he lands.

**Smashdown:** Hey.

Warpath opens his hand and Smashdown turns back to hammer mode as he retracts into Warpath's hand.

The two see buildings losing power.

**Warpath:** Showtime!

Kirby watches as Tokyo loses all power. Streetlights, headlines, windows, everything. Kirby looks into the sky.

"Poyo."

At the shelter, the power goes out there. Japan loses all lights. Shinji and Rei prepare for battle as Optimus and Warpath are prepared.

**Shinji:** Why are you doing this?

**Rei:** Because it's my bond.

**Shinji:** Bonds?

**Rei:** Yes, bonds.

**Shinji:** Bonds to my father?

**Rei:** To all people.

**Shinji:** Bonds to my father?

**Rei:** To all people.

**Shinji:** You are strong, Ayanami.

**Rei:** I have nothing else.

**Shinji:** You have nothing else?

**Rei:** It's time. Here we go. Good bye.

At the NERV sub-base in Mt. Futagoyama, the clock says 0:00.

**Edd:** It is now midnight.

**Wheeljack:** The operation begins.

**Misato:** Shinji, you're using energy from all over Japan. Hang in there!

**Shinji:** Yes.

**Misato:** Start first connection.

**Wheeljack:** From first through 80th tank, start power supply.

The tank trucks power up the sniper rifle.

**Edd:** Voltage up. Powering up the water exchange unit. All cooling systems at full power.

**Wheeljack:** All cooling systems at full power.

The cooling fans spin at high speeds.

**Edd:** Temperature stable. No problem.

The bots and staff analyze the rifle status.

**Red Alert****:** Positron charge is nominal.

**Misato:** Second connection.

**Red Alert:** Start all accelerators.

**Maya:** Start converger.

Everyone analyzes Ramiel.

**Edd:** All power supplies to the submission station on Mt. Futagoyama. No problem.

**Misato:** Release all final safety systems.

**Wheeljack:** Releasing final safety lock.

Optimus loads the rifle and locks onto Ramiel with his long range sensors as Shinji holds the trigger.

**Edd:** Adjustment for the gravity field and revolution of the Earth is minus 0.0009. 0.2 to the critical voltage.

**Wheeljack:** 7th, 10th connection.

**Edd:** All energy to the positron rifle.

The rifle fully powers up. Everyone watches Optimus and Shinji fire at Ramiel.

**Wheeljack:** 8, 7, 6...

**Maya:** High energy reaction detected in the target.

**Ritsuko:** What?!

**Wheeljack:** 3, 2, 1...

**Misato:** Fire!

Shinji pulls the trigger and the rifle fires. Ramiel fires at the same time as both beams miss.

**Ritsuko:** Oh no!

When they hit something other than the targets, a huge earthquake occours. The sub-base falls over.

**Misato:** Did we miss?

Ramiel's drill breaks through the city.

**Wheeljack:** Enemy Shield has penetrated the Geofront!

**Misato:** Hurry for a second shot!

**Wheeljack:** Exchanging fuses. Recharging.

**Red Alert:** Cooling of the rifle has started. Another high energy reaction detected in the target.

**Misato:** This is bad!

Ramiel fires at Optimus again.

**Misato:** Shinji!

**Wheeljack:** Optimus!

Warpath jumps sideways to save Optimus. Knowing Warpath won't make it, Optimus jumps from the positron rifle. Warpath lands right in from of Ramiel's beam and it sends Warpath flying, despite him having a shield. It also destroys the rifle.

**Misato:** What did you do!?

**Optimus:** I've been saving this for a galactic-level threat, but oh well.

Optimus opens his chest, revealing the Matrix of Leadersip. He takes it out lf his chest, puts his fingers through the holes on the handles and slightly opens it. The light in the matrix fires at Ramiel, shattering it's A.T. field and weakening the angel, but not for long.

**Optimus:** Warpath! The Matrix's power is not infinite! Use your hammer!

**Warpath:** All that techno-babble were making me bored out of my mind! Kablam!

Warpath uses Smashdown to shock attack Ramiel. After a few seconds. Ramiel explodes into pieces. Every

**Warpath:** It was all worth it to blast... some...

Warpath collapses and Optimus puts the Matrix back in his chest. They have both sustained heavy damages, but Warpath has it worse.

**Shinji:** Ayanami!

Ramiel's drill shatters into pieces. Shinji makes Optimus remove a piece of Warpath's back so the entry plug releases. After it spews out all it's LCL, Shinji opens the overheated hatch. When the hatch opens, he sees Ayanami stunned.

**Shinji:** Ayanami, are you all right? Ayanami!

Rei wakes up and sees Shinji crying.

Don't say "I have nothing else." Don't say "good bye" when we launch-it's too sad.

Rei watches Shinji sob in silence. Optimus and Warpath separate from the Evangelions.

**Warpath:** I'm fine, Optimus. A little lightning is all I need.

Warpath barely points Smashdown to the sky and lightning strikes it, regenerating him.

**Rei:** Why are you crying? I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I don't know what to feel at times like this.

**Shinji:** I think you should smile.

Rei pauses for a moment then she smiles. At thr battlefield, Warpath regenerates Prime with his hammer.

**Optimus:** Mission accomplished. Autobots, return to base.

**THE END. **

**EPILOGUE**

Starscream returns to a secret Decepticon base in space.

**Shockwave:** Report. Any signs of Megatron? Or the All-Spark?

**Starscream:** No reports, but I did find the Autobots on a plane-

**Shockwave:** The Autobots are unimportant right now! Our mission is to find Megatron and the All-Spark. Until we get the coordinates, we wait here!

NEXT CHAPTER

**Misato:** When the Decepticons attack Tokyo-3, NERV and the Autobots must stop them from locating Megatron and the All-Spark. It all happens in the next episode. Looking forward to reading it!


	8. The Decepticons

**Last time in the Transformers Ultimate Universe, Optimus Prime and Warpath successfully defeat Ramiel, but they have sustained heavy damage. Now, our story continues. **

Red Alert finishes Warpath's final repair in the maintenance room.

**Red Alert:** That should do it.

**Warpath:** Bang! Zoom! I'm all back to normal, right, Prime?

**Optimus:** Affirmative.

**Red Alert:** So, did you send any more backup here?

**Optimus:** Three weeks ago, I sent Ratchet and Ironhide to Germany to escort a special cargo to NERV. They're on their way now. Red Alert, you are clear to return to Cybertron, give all the Autobots their new vehicle modes and take refuge on Mars.

**Red Alert:** With all due respect, why Mars?

**Optimus:** NERV cannot fit every single Autobot at this point. Mars is the best place to use until we defeat every angel, find the AllSpark and restore Cybertron.

**Red Alert:** Permission to speak freely, Optimus?

**Optimus:** Permission granted.

**Red Alert:** Optimus, Ikari's son is our only hope, isn't he?

**Optimus:** There is another.

At Misato's apartment, pieces of toast pop out of the toaster. Shinji begins eating the toast while Kirby inhales some fruit. Misato walks out of the bathroom half awake.

**Shinji:** Uhh... Good morning.

Kirby inhales an apple as Misato lets out a loud yawn.

**Misato:** Well, G'mornin'...

Misato drinks a beer and screams from excitement.

**Misato:** THIS is how a morning starts!

**Shinji:** No coffee?

**Misato:** A Japanese style morning always begins with steamed rice, miso-soup, and sake! It's been tradition for many years...

**Shinji:** Your tradition, anyway...

**Misato:** What do you mean?

**Shinji:** Remember who's on duty for breakfast this morning?

Misato glares at Shinji.

**Shinji:** Now I know why at your age you're still single.

An irritated Misato answers "I apologize for my coarse manners..."

**Shinji:** And you're lazy, aren't you?

**Misato:** Quiet!

**Shinji:** I'm finished.

Shinji washes the dishes while Misato eats some toast.

**Shinji:** Are you really coming to school today?

**Misato:** Yes, of course-there's your parent-teacher career meeting.

**Shinji:** But you're so busy...

**Misato:** Don't worry about that. It's my responsibility.

**Shinji:** Responsibility?

**Misato:** Oh!

The doorbell rings.

**Misato:** Hey, thanks for coming. Hold on a minute...

Shinji notices Misato's clothes.

**Shinji:** Don't meet them looking like that. It's shameful.

**Misato:** No, no.

Shinji opens the door to see Toji and Kensuke.

**Both:** G'morning, Ikari! Hi, Misato. We're off!

**Misato:** Good luck!

**Both:** (Love dazed) Wow!

**Shinji:** Oh, come on!

Misato talks with the Autobots on the phone.

**Misato:** Well, ironic... Okay, so now he feels at home, and can express himself more than before.

Shinji, at school, looks at Ramiel's remains in the distance. Then he sees Misato pull up with Sideswipe. Toji and Kensuke rush to the window with a camcorder.

**Toji:** Yeah! She really came!

Misato gets out of the car and walks into the school while every male student watches.

**Student 1:** Cool woman! Who was that?

**Student 2:** Ikari's guardian.

Rei and the other female students look at the boys in silence.

**Student 3:** You mean he lives with someone that gorgeous?!

**Chairgirl:** They're fools.

Kensuke records Misato walking into the school. She notices and responds by giving a peace sign. Toji and Kensuke give peace signs back.

**Toji:** Oh, Misato's nice! Very nice!

**Shinji:** I don't think so.

**Toji:** She's also the Planning Manager! It's great!

**Shinji:** I don't think so...

**Toji:** Aren't we lucky, Kensuke, that Shinji is such a baby? He's certainly no competition for us.

**Kensuke:** Yeah, they are definitely not in the running.

**Toji:** A girl like that could be my girlfriend!

**Shinji:** You would have a hard time...

**Toji:** You don't know that, master. Okay, you and Optimus guard the Earth, and we'll guard Misato!

Toji and Kensuke pat Shinji on the back, but they use a little too much force. At the hangar, Shinji and Optimus give Unit-01 tests.

**Edd over PA:** Unit-01 has cleared the critical temperature. Move to the second stage.

**Shinji:** The Earth and peace. I use Eva for the sake of those. What's Eva? An entry plug which smells of blood and somehow calms me. Nothing. Nothing I know.

**Optimus:** Every time I fuse with this Eva, I feel a presence within it.

On the elevator, Optimus, Warpath, Shinji, Shigeru, Maya, Ritsuko and Misato discuss Unit-00's condition.

**Ritsuko:** How are Unit-00's bio-chest components?

**Maya:** Completely destroyed. We're going to have to rebuild them. However, the supplementary budget for that is at critical.

**Ritsuko:** I hope this gets easier after Unit-02 arrives.

**Shigeru:** It might get worse. Disposing of the Angels' corpses costs a lot, right?

**Misato:** Yeah. And we should complain about the budget-humanity's destiny rests on this system.

**Ritsuko:** You're wrong. Humanity needs more than Eva. In order for those survivers to live, money is necessary.

**Misato:** Budget... Okay! Anyway, any friends of yours that can repair Evas, dispose of angel corpses or both, Prime?

**Optimus:** Ratchet, Wheeljack, Grapple and Hoist can do the jobs. Teletraan I, order Grapple and Hoist to Earth.

**Teletraan I:** Yes, sir.

**Misato:** Is the commander at the conference?

**Ritsuko:** Yes. He's currently flying there.

**Shigeru:** It's so quiet when he's gone.

During Gendo's flight, he contacts someone who is in space and has a cold and calculating robotic voice.

**Voice:** Commander Ikari. I've been expecting you. Tell me, are they all in your organization?

**Gendo:** I have 10 at the base and 4 on the way, including their leader. They'll never know what hit them.

**Voice:** Remember, Ikari. If they know you're working for us, our mission is compromised. Once we gather the materials for the so-called Evangelion Unit-06, we will send them to you. The rendevouz point will be in the United States. Once we gain their approval, though. According to my research, that country seems to detest unemployment.

**Gendo:** And what of your asteroid base?

**Voice:** We will participate in the construction plan from Unit-08 onward. The plan for the second installation is still valid. However... the problem remains that the pilot has not yet been found.

**Gendo:** Angels have come again. We have no choice but to defeat them.

**Voice:** A "third" impact would be most illogical.

At NERV, Shinji learns the truth of the Second Impact.

**Shinji:** So, you're saying the Second Impact that vapourized Antarctica was...

**Ritsuko:** Well, in the history texts, it is explained as a disaster caused by a massive collision of a UFO. However, it is usually the case that the true facts are consealed. 15 years ago, mankind found the first humanoid being, called a Transformer, whose faction is Decepticon, in Antarctica. In the middle of the investigation, for some unknown reason it exploded, and that's the actual incident known as the Second Impact.

Misato glares at the wall, remembering those times.

**Shinji:** Then, the things we're doing are...

**Ritsuko:** To avoid a probable Third Impact. That's the reason for NERV and the Evangelions. By the way, Misato, the event will be held tomorrow.

**Misato:** All right.

The next morning, at Misato's apartment, Shinji eats toast while Kirby inhales the rest of the food, until Misato comes out of the closet in formal wear and with a stern facs. Unswallowed food falls out of Kirby's mouth while Shinji stops eating the toast.

**Kirby:** Poyo?

**Misato:** G'morning.

**Shinji:** Good morning.

**Misato:** I'm going to Ex-Tokyo on business. I'll be back late. You should eat out tonight.

**Shinji:** Well... okay.

Misato leaves the place.

**Kirby:** Poyo.

Eddy transports Misato and Ritsuko to Ex-Tokyo.

**Eddy:** And to think _this_ was the flourishing metropolis of Tokyo.

**Ritsuko:** Here, we arrived.

Eddy flies towards a building outside Tokyo-3.

**Misato:** There's no reason to do that here. And the SSDF has something to do with this project?

**Ritsuko: **You mean the Strategic Self-Defense force? No, no interference is allowed.

**Misato:** That may be the reason why they do as they like.

After Eddy lands, Misato and Ritsuko attend a Wheeljack's meeting.

**Wheeljack:** Ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for attending this exhibition by the Autobots. You will be observing the official demonstration from the control room. Are there any questions?

**Ritsuko:** Yes!

**Wheeljack:** Ah, the famous Dr. Ritsuko Akagi! I am very glad to see you here.

**Ritsuko:** May I ask a question?

**Wheeljack:** Absolutely, yes!

**Ritsuko:** This unit is an Autobot himself and can think on his own, right?

**Wheeljack:** Yes. Not only this Autobot is larger than usual but he's a good friend of ours. We had to shut him down to save energon but now that we are on a planet rich with energon, I had to transport his spark across the galaxy, built a new body out of a rocket base and all I gotta do now is turn him on.

Outside, Wheeljack pulls a curtain over a gray, yellow and red rocket base.

**Wheeljack:** Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you: Omega Supreme! Teeltraan I, put him online!

The base starts glowing, and it turns into an Autobot that stands at 420 feet.

"I am Omega Supreme!"

**Wheeljack:** Omega, can you hear me?

**Omega:** Wheeljack, what planet is this?

**Optimus Prime:** Omega Supreme, we're on a planet called "Earth". Cybertron is no more. We must fight against giant monsters known as angels for the sake of humanity's future!

**Omega:** Statement: understood. Orders: will be taken.

**Misato:** This isn't so bad.

**Omega:** Warning! Decepticons: approaching! Coming from: above!

**Optimus:** Are you sure of this?

**Omega:** Affirmative. 2 Decepticon platoons. Time remaining unil arrival: 5 minutes.

**Optimus:** Autobots! Get to battle positions! There isn't much time!

**Misato:** Did I hear him say 2 platoons!?

**Wheeljack:** Precisely. That means 72 Decepticons are attacking us.

**Misato:** I know that! Is there any way I can help?

**Wheeljack:** I made an armor suit just for you. It flies, shoots and has Teletraan I installed. Teletraan I!

The suit of armor enters the room. The body design is similar to most Cybertronians.

**Misato:** Have you been watching Iron Man?

The armor suit's face screen turns on for a digital face.

**Teletraan I:** Possibly.

Outside, the Decepticons land in front of Prime, Bumblebee and Sideswipe.

**Shockwave:** I hear this is the hometown of the world famous "Shinji Ikari".

**Optimus:** You are correct. And you'll have to get past me to get him!

**Shockwave:** I don't want the child. I want Megatron and the AllSpark!

**Optimus:** That's not happening either!

Optimus punches Shockwave and shoots him twice.

**Shockwave:** Decepticons, attack!

The Decepticons charge at Prime, Bumblebee and Sideswipe. They charge back. Optimus and Shockwave engage in a hand-to-hand battle, which causes them to fight in the air, throwing countless punches at each other. On the ground, Sideswipe and Bumblebee fight the other 71 Decepticons, but they get overwhelmed quickly. Grimlock leaps into the battlefield, easily slamming and throwing the Decepticons around.

**Soundwave:** Decepticons, scatter. Attack the city to distract the Autobots.

The Decepticons run. In the Air, Optimus kicks Shockwave so far, he breaks through 3 buildings, which explode afterwards. Prime lands on the ground.

Wheeljack and Misato head to the battle. Wheeljack transforms and Misato lands when they get close to the Autobots.

**Sideswipe:** Since when could Misato do that?

**Wheeljack:** When I built the armor.

**Misato:** What's the plan?

**Optimus:** Bumblebee, you deal with Decepticons on the ground. Sideswipe, you snipe fliers from the air. Warpath, head to NERV. Misato, you go to your place and get Shinji. And Grimlock...

Grimlock turns to Optimus.

**Optimus:** Smash.

Grimlock leaps into the air and onto a building with vehicons on it. He lands on top of one, flattening him. Another vehicon tries to shoot him but due to him being blastproof, Grimlock punches that vehicon, grabs yet another vehicon and throws him into the air. Grimlock leaps from the building and crashes through a seeker while Sideswipe snipes seekers out of the air.

**Optimus:** Omega Supreme.

**Omega:** Awating your orders.

**Optimus:** Pick me up and throw me to that transport over there. This is an emergency!

Omega does so. It sends Prime straight towards a transport carrying Unit-01. He combines with it. On the plane, Misato, in her new armor, prepares for battle.

**Staff:** Are you serious?

**Misato:** Yes.

**Staff:** But the Decepticons are at least 3 times taller than you! It's too dangerous!

**Misato:** Do you have a better idea?

**Staff:** No.

**Wheeljack:** We've beaten 3 gods. The Autobots will have them soften up for us by now.

**Misato:** Acknowledged.

The jet is right over the city.

**Misato:** The targets are the Decepticons. We cannot allow them to destroy a city, kill innocent people, Sideswipe, Bumblebee, Grimlock and Omega.

**Wheeljack:** We know this.

**Misato:** Edd, when you launch me, Unit-01 and Wheeljack, retreat!

**Edd:** Roger!

**Misato:** Shinji.

**Shinji:** Yes?

**Misato:** You and Optimus will have 5 minutes to take out the attacking Decepticons. I will use this battle armor Wheeljack made to assist you.

**Shinji:** You're fighting those things?

**Misato:** Yes.

**Shinji:** That's just crazy!

**Misato:** I know, but there's no other way!

**Shinji:** It's too dangerous!

**Misato:** Don't worry. Eva can withstand a Decepticon gang-up.

**Shinji:** I don't mean that! I mean your's.

**Misato:** Well, I have to do what I can. Otherwise, I'll regret it forever.

**Shinji:** Uhh...

**Edd:** Battldfield 5 miles ahead!

**Misato:** Here we go!

Shinji enters Optimus. They, Misato and Wheeljack jump out of the transport. They land safely.

**Optimus:** Autobots, transform and roll out!

Optimus turns to truck mode, Wheeljack turns to car mode and Misato activates her flight systems. They head to the city. There, Bumblebee and Sideswipe are pinned down by many Vehicons.

**Vehicon Sergeant:** Prepare to die!

Grimlock rams them to pieces in dino mode.

**Grimlock:** Me Grimlock say you still must fight!

**Sideswipe:** Out of ammo. Out of fuel. Out of ideas.

Omega lasers decepticons.

**Omega:** Decepticons elimnated: 25. Remaining: 48.

**Shockwave:** Constructicons, combine to form Devastator!

The Constructicons do so.

**Shockwave:** Attack him!

Devastator jumps at Omega but he slaps him, making him fly through a building.

**Soundwave:** Warning! More Autobots detected!

**Shockwave:** Where?

Misato flies at Shockwave, activating a large fist.

**Misato:** Hey there, jackass!

Misato punches Shockwave directly in the eye, cracking it. Wheeljack does a donut on the two waves, tripping them.

**Shockwave:** I can barely see anything!

**Soundwave:** Incoming!

Optimus Prime crashes into the battlefield. He rams the two Decepticons then he transforms. The 80 meter tall leader stands tall against the Decepticons.

**Soundwave:** Impossible.

**Optimus: **Soundwave, have you ever heard of Evangelions?

Optimus takes his ion blaster and vaporizes many vehicons.

**Omega:** Optimus: taller. Reason: unknown.

**Optimus:** Omega, I have combined with Evangelion Unit-01 and I only have less than 4 minutes of power left! We must get the Decepticons off this planet with minimal collateral damage and fast!

**Omega:** Understood.

Devastator approaches Optimus. He charges at him but Prime kicks him and steps on him.

Shockwave, now blind, reaches for the communicator on the side of his head. He presses it after a few tries.

**Shockwave:** This is Shockwave! Send the Armada!

**Decepticon fleet admiral:** Yes, sir!

**Shockwave:** Soundwave, open the portal!

**Soundwave:** As you command.

Soundwave opens a portal to deep space. It looms over the city.

**Staff:** What the hell is that?

**Optimus:** A Decepticon armada! If they reach Earth, humanity is finished!

**Misato:** Not if I have anything to say about this!

Misato rockets to the portal and into space.

**Shinji:** Misato!

**Misato:** It's alright, Shinji! I got this!

Bumblebee and Sideswipe look into the sky.

**Sideswipe:** She's dead.

In space, a Klingon-Decepticon fleet marches towards the portal.

**Fleet admiral:** Distance from portal is 10 kilometers.

**Vice admiral:** Those Autobots will never know what hit them!

**Teletraan Alpha:** Warning. Small entity detected.

**Helmsman:** An Autobot? They must be a fool to challenge us!

**Teletraan Alpha:** Smaller.

Everyone on the bridge laughs. Misato exits the portal and into space. The sight of Klingon and Decepticon ships and being many light years away from Earth blows Misato's mind.

**Teletraan I:** Warning! Oxygen loss detected!

**Misato:** Teletraan I, fire the payload of missiles.

**Teletraan I:** Yes, ma'am.

Misato points both arms at the fleet and her entire load of wrist missiles fire at it. On the flagship bridge...

**Teletraan ****Alpha:** Warning. Missile barrage detected. Chance of survival, 5%.

**Fleet admiral:** Holy scrap!

The missiles destroy half the fleet. The survivors either retreat or get destroyed by the debris. The fact that she saved Earth from aliens and robots puts a smile on Misato's face.

Shockwave installs a new eye the he sees on a console that the Armada had been sabotaged.

**Shockwave:** Illogical! With the fleet destroyed, we can't find Megatron with the Autobots on our backs!

Optimus looks at the portal.

**Shinji:** Where's Misato!?

**Shockwave:** Decepticons, retreat!

The Decepticons start launching into the portal.

**Shockwave:** I know something about the so-called angels that you don't, Ikari.

**Shinji:** Tell me!

**Shockwave:** No!

Shockwave flies to the portal. Shinji tries to use Optimus to shoot at him but he misses.

**Shinji:** Shhooooocckwwaaaavve!

In space, Misato's suit powers down and she gets sucked into the portal. As she falls down to Earth, she hits a retreating Vehicon and crashes into the ground. The portal closes up. Where Wheeljack's announcement took place, a few NERV workers celebrate their victory.

**Everyone there:** WOW! Saved! Done it! Done it!

**Ritsuko:** Crazy fool.

Optimus and Shinji both disconnect from Unit-01 and Warpath lands into the city in Unit-00.

**Warpath:** I missed the battle?

Warpath disconnects. The Autobots and Shinji gather around Misato.

**Optimus:** Teletraan I?

**Teletraan I:** Unconsious, sir.

Shinji removes the helmet from Misato's armor. Grimlock turns to dino mode and roars. This scares Misato awake. Grimlock continues to roar.

**Misato:** What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me.

**Shinji:** Thank god you're alive! It's a miracle!

**Misato:** What I saw up there... Something tells me I was a few hundred years too early to see that.

**Shinji:** Gee. I don't want to know.

At NERV, Gendo contacts the same contact with a cold voice.

**Voice:** The plan has been compromised.

**Gendo:** Don't worry. The second child will arrive.

**Voice:** And everything will go according to plan.

At Misato's apartment, the next morning, Shinji eats some toast while Kirby inhales some fruit. Misato comes out of the bathroom looking tired.

**Misato:** Huuu. G'mornin'!

Misato drinks a beer while Shinji watches holding a mug.

**Misato:** Phew! WOW! Now, for a shower... Where's a bra? ...and pants?

The doorbell rings. It's Toji and Kensuke.

**Both:** G'morning, Ikari!

**Shinji:** G'morning! I'm off!

**Misato:** Good luck!

Sideswipe drives Shinji, Toji and Kensuke to school.

**Toji****:** Phew, Misato is so nice!

**Shinji:** I thought so, but she's lazy, coarse, bad looking, and anything but nice at home. It's shameful for me to see her.

**Sideswipe:** Now you know how I feel when I'm around Sunstreaker.

**Kensuke:** I really envy you!

**Shinji:** What for?

**Kensuke:** Ikari really is just a kid!

**Toji:** Yeah!

**Shinji:** How come?

**Kensuke:** She lets you see sides of her that she doesn't let us to see. That means she and you are family.

Shinji smiles.

**THE END.**

**Shinji:** Yeah.

NEXT CHAPTER

**Misato:** EVA Unit-02, its pilot and two Autobots embark at Wilhelmshaven, Germany for Japan. The sudden attack of an Angel forces EVA-02 into the first under-water battle. Don't miss the next chapter!


	9. Meet Ironhide and Asuka

**It was about time I gave more focus to the Decepticons. Episode 7 of NGE was my least favorite actually, although it had it's positives so I just replaced the unstable mech with the cons. And now, is the chapter that introduces the second child! **

Gendo makes a call.

**Gendo:** Yes, I've already made arrangements with the Committee about that problem. The cargo left port at Sasebo yesterday, and is now on the Pacific.

Ed flies away from Tokyo-3 with many on board. Kensuke, Shinji, Toji and Misato sit in the cockpit while Ed does all the work.

**Kensuke:** An Antonov An-225 Mriya Cargo Aircraft! I never thought I'd get a chance to fly on one! It's great to have friends, isn't it, Shinji?

Shinji is holding the camcorder.

**Shinji: **Huh?

Misato

**Misato:** I think it's stuffy being in the same mountain day after day, so I asked all of you out on this date.

**Toji:** Eh! Then this is a real date with Misato? Misato, I bought this cap just for today.

**Ed:** Huh huh. That guy is funny.

Everyone feels the plane tilting.

**Misato:** Ed! Focus! Do you want to get us all killed!?

Ed regains his focus.

**Shinji:** So, where are we going?

**Misato: **We're cruising the Pacific ocean on that gorgeous ship!

Ed turns down and the passengers can see a fleet.

**Kensuke:** Wow! 5 carriers and 4 battleships! A cool fleet! Yeah, it's good to have friends...

**Ed:** Those are ships? I thought they fly.

**Edd:** Our ships fly, Ed. But human ships float on water because they haven't achieved our level of technology yet.

**Ed:** Oh.

Ed hovers over an aircraft carrier. Ironhide and Ratchet, on the aircraft carrier, notices him.

**Ironhide:** It's Ed. Now what's he doin'?

**Ratchet:** Prime has him under control. He should be fine.

**Ironhide:** If Ah'll be.

Ed slowly lands on the aircraft carrier while a red haired girl on the ship watches. His back opens, allowing Optimus Prime, Edd, Bumblebee, Shinji and company to exit him. He transforms and lands on the ship because his plane mode is too large to land. Kensuke explores the ship.

**Kensuke:** Wow! Great, great, great...! Too great! If you're a man, you have to weep at such a sight! Great...!

Toji chases his hat which flew off him. Shinji and Misato stretch from the plane trip while Ed, Edd, Bumblebee and Optimus follow them. Ed looks around partially fascinated.

**Toji:** Hey, wait! Wait! Damn it, stop! Stop!

Ironhide stomps the hat.

**Ironhide:** I saved yer ha- Naw, man. I did it again.

Asuka stands next to Ironhide.

**Asuka:** Hello, Misato. How are you?

**Misato:** As well as ever. You've grown tall, haven't you?

**Asuka:** Yeah! And not just taller--my figure has filled out, too.

**Misato:** Let me introduce you--this is the exclusive pilot of Evangelion Unit-02, the Second Child, Asuka Langley Soryu.

The wind blows Asuka's dress up, exposing her panties to Toji. Everyone watches her slap him and they look back.

**Ratchet:** Ooh. That's gonna leave a mark.

Toji covers his left cheek with his hand.

**Toji:** What did you hit me for?!

**Asuka: **Payment for the view. You don't think it's cheap?

**Toji:** Huh? Then I'll show you the same thing!

Toji takes off his pants to flash Asuka.

**Asuka:** What are you doing!?

She slaps Toji again.

**Ironhide:** Human children are so weird.

**Ratchet:** These are common anime tropes. Get used to it.

**Asuka:** So, which is the much-discussed Third Child? Don't tell me it's THAT boy?

**Misato:** No, this one.

Asuka takes a look at Shinji for a good while.

**Asuka:** Hmm... He seems rather dull...

Optimus and Ironhide shake hands.

**Optimus Prime:** Long time no see, old friend.

**Ironhide:** No kiddin', Prime. I just spent 21 solar cycles travelin' to Earth and 14 solar cycles on a boat. When are we going to bust some decepti-chops?

**Optimus:** Ironhide, we have to destroy the angels first. The future of humanity and Cybertron depends on it.

**Ironhide:** I can't argue with that. I've been going under a lot of pressure lately. Cybertron is dyin', these aliens are bent on destroying humanity and anyone who stands in their way, who knows where them Decepticons are hidin' and I've been babysitting a child.

**Optimus:** We're all under pressure, Ironhide.

**Ironhide:** Yeah. Except Ed.

Optimus, Ironhide and Ratchet watch Ed fool around while Edd tries to keep him from falling into the water.

**Ratchet:** Ever since Megatron hit him in the head, Ed has always had a positive additude. He's dumb but he's always happy.

**Edd:** Ed! You put those artillery turrets down right now, mister!

**Ed:** Firing guns! Pew pew!

Ed accidentally drops the turrets, one of them hits Edd's foot.

**Edd:** Ow! My foot!

**Ed:** Sorry, Double D.

**Optimus:** Ironhide, do you remember your training against fighting angels and working with Asuka?

**Ironhide:** What do 'ya mean workin' with Asuka? She's just a kid.

**Optimus:** When you scan Unit-02, you will become it and Asuka will be the pilot.

**Ironhide:** Wait a minute! No one ever tol' me that! Why must the kid control me?

**Optimus:** Because with Asuka piloting you, you will be equipped with an Absolute Terror Field, also known as an AT Field. It's an unbreakabke forcefield no one can get past until you run out of power.

**Ironhide:** And just how long do I have power for?

**Optimus: **5 minutes.

Meanwhile, Misato, Kaji, Toji, Kensuke, Shinji and Asuka are squeezed into an elevator.

**Misato:** What are you doing here?!

**Kaji:** Accompanying her with Ironhide. I'm on a business trip from Germany.

**Misato:** I'm getting careless... I should have expected this situation...

**Asuka and Misato:** Hey! Don't push!

**Kaji and Toji:** We can't help it!

The 6 drink some tea at the table.

**Announcement:** Squadron 3, take off as scheduled. Squadron 7, on duty to second deck...

**Kaji:** Are you seeing anyone?

**Misato:** And when did that become any of you business?

**Kaji:** Oh, you wound me... Are you living with Katsuragi?

**Shinji:** Umm, yes.

**Kaji:** Tell me, is she still so wild in bed?

Everyone but Shinji jumps in surprise.

**Misato:** Wh-- wh-- what are you implying!

**Kaji:** She hasn't changed, Shinji?

**Shinji:** Um, yes. Ah, how do you know my name?

**Kaji:** It's no wonder I know you. You're famous in my circle--the Third Child who used an Eva combined with a space general in combat without training.

**Shinji:** He controls his whole planet. And I lucked out.

**Kaji:** That luck is a part of your destiny--it's your talent. Well, see you later.

Misato hides under the table in embarrassment.

**Misato:** This has to be a bad joke. No, a nightmare...

Kaji and Asuka stand at a balcony.

**Kaji:** What do you think about Shinji Ikari?

**Asuka:** He's dull! That's the great Third Child? I'm disappointed!

**Kaji:** But without training, in actual combat his synchro-rate still easily exceeds 40%. With that space general he exceeds 60%.

**Asuka:** That can't be true! It's unbelievable! Don't lie to me! A lie!

Misato, Toji, Kensuke and Shinji take an elevator. Kensuke records everything he sees.

**Toji:** That admiral was completely arrogant!

**Misato:** He's a proud man. He can't help but be cynical toward us.

**Shinji:** He seems to be rather lively... Kaji, I mean.

**Misato:** He's always been like that, that idiot!

As the four approach the top, Shinji sees Asuka.

**Asuka:** Third Child! Come with me!

On the deck, Asuka lifts some of Unit-02's cover enough for Shinji to see it.

**Shinji:** Hmm, Unit Two is red. I didn't expect that.

**Asuka:** That's not the only difference. After all, Units Zero and One are prototypes, test models in the development process. The fact that it synchronized with you, an untrained boy, is good proof of that. However, Unit Two is not the same. This is a true Evangelion, the first on Earth built for actual combat, the final model.

Something shakes the carrier.

**Shinji:** Ah, what's happening?

**Asuka:** Shock wave in the water...! Something exploded nearby.

Shinji, Asuka and Ironhide look in the distance.

**Shinji:** What's that...?! Is that... an Angel?

**Asuka:** Is that a real...?

**Shinji:** What do I do? I've got to get back to Misato!

Asuka looks at Unit-02.

**Asuka:** Now's my chance!

The fleet assumes it's positions.

**Announcement: **All ships, check distances between other ships, and avoid motion.

**Vice admiral****:** Report!

**Captain:** sinking. Titus Andronicus, still can't confirm the target! Here's the name of a ship.

**Admiral:** Damn it! What's going on?!

Misato enters the bridge.

**Misato:** Hi, Nerv Delivery! You ordered data on and countermeasures against this invisible enemy, right?

**Admiral:** In battle! Authorized personnel only!

**Misato:** From what I can tell, this must be an Angel attack.

**Admiral:** All ships, fire at will.

**Misato:** That's pointless.

The aircraft carrier launches torpedos at the angel. The torpedos hit it but the angel takes no damage. It rams a ship. Kaji witnesses said ship exploding.

**Kaji:** That kind of attack won't penetrate its AT-Field.

On the bridge...

**Misato:** Funny! Why's the Angel here? Did it come for Unit-02?

Asuka takes Shinji to a room.

**Shinji:** Hey, where are we going?

**Asuka:** Wait here a second.

**Shinji:** What's she doing...?

Shinji waits while Asuka changes into her plugsuit. Shinji looks at her then she screams. Shinji looks back.

**Asuka: **Don't peep, you jerk! Why are boys such perverted idiots!?

Shinji continues to wait while Asuka changes. She finishes.

**Asuka:** Asuka, let's go.

The ships continue to fire at the angel but it takes no damage. Ed fires shoulder missiles at the angel then his arms turn into missiles.

**Ed:** Tactical nuke incoming! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

Ed fires his arms at the angel and they hit. The blast radius covers the angel but it doesn't go down.

**Ed:** Not possible!

**Edd:** Uhh, Ed. That AT field is too strong for arm missiles.

Ed's arms regenerate.

**Admiral:** Why won't it sink?

**Toji:** I knew it--only Eva can beat it.

In Unit-02's hangar, Asuka hands Shinji a Unit-02 plugsuit.

**Asuka:** Well, put it on.

Shinji hesitates.

**Asuka:** Don't stand there, put it on!

A few moments later...

**Shinji:** Hey, why are we changing into plug suits?

**Asuka:** Are you stupid? I want to beat it with my Unit-02.

Unit-02 opens it's plugsuit.

**Ironhide:** Now we're talkin'!

**Shinji:** That's going too far. What about Misato's permission?

**Ironhide:** Well Ah'm tired of suckin' it's vapor tail! We'll stop it!

The plugsuit opens.

**Asuka:** Here I go--now you'll see how skillful my piloting is. Just don't disturb me.

**Ironhide:** Now we're talkin'!

Ironhide scans Unit-02 and he becomes it. Outside, another battleship sinks. The sixth angel, known as Gaghiel, searches through the fleet.

**Misato:** Curious... It seems to be looking for something.

At Kaji's quaters, he contacts Gendo.

**Kaji:** I never expected an Angel attack here. This isn't like you said it would be.

**Gendo:** Unit Two is just for this case, and I added a second pilot as a reserve. If the worst happens, escape by yourself.

**Kaji:** I know.

Inside Ironhide, Asuka says the activation commands in German.

**Asuka:** Erst Erfu"llung, Anfang der Bewegung, Anfang des Nerven Anschlusses, Also lo"se sie es von links kleidung, Single start!

The system turns on but it crashes.

**Shinji:** An error? What happened?

**Asuka:** Thought noise. I told you not to disturb me.

**Shinji:** What do you mean?

**Asuka:** You think in Japanese, right? Just think in German.

**Shinji:** All right... Ba-- baumkuuhen...

**Asuka:** Idiot! Fine, stop trying. Teletraan I, switch the base thought language to Japanese.

**Teletraan I:** Will do.

The system restarts.

**Asuka:** Evangelion Unit-02, start!

Outside...

**Teletraan I:** Announcement from Ironhide: Evangelion Unit-02 is starting.

Misato looks out the window.

**Misato:** Good, Asuka!

The Admiral grabs an intercom device.

**Admiral:** No, halt the start sequence. Reset it!

Misato swipes the devixe from him.

**Misato:** I don't care! Asuka, launch!

**Admiral:** What!? Both Eva Two and its pilot are under our control. I won't relinquish command to you!

Optimus Prime walks to the bridge window.

**Optimus:** I will allow it.

**Vice Admiral:** Are you serious? Unit Two is still carrying B-equipment.

**Optimus:** Ironhide!

Shinji and Asuka prepare for battle.

**Shinji:** If this falls into the sea, it's over.

**Ironhide:** Don' worry. Teletraan I, activate liquid nitrogen systems.

**Teletraan I:** Yes, sir.

Misato heard Shinji's voice.

**Misato:** Shinji, are you there?

**Shinji:** Yes.

**Admiral:** Kids! Two kids...

**Misato:** Asuka, take off!

**Shinji:** Go!

**Asuka:** Let's do it!

Ironhide jumps off the carrier before Gaghiel could run it over. He lands on a ship, using his cover as a robe. A timer turns on.

**Asuka:** Where?

**Shinji:** That direction! Only 58 seconds left.

**Asuka:** I know! Misato, prepare the emergency power socket on the deck.

**Misato:** I understand.

**Admiral:** What are you doing?

**Asuka:** Here we go! Jump!

**Shinji:** Jump?

Ironhide jumps off the ship, shoots some liquid nitrogen at the water to make a path and turns to vehicle mode. Ironhide blasts more liquid nitrogen at the water to make a road to the carrier. There, the crew prepares for Ironhide.

**Voice(male):**Spare socket ready.

**Voice(female): **Reactor connection complete.

**Announcement: **Clear the flight deck.

**Announcement: **Prepare to receive Ironhide.

**Vice Admiral: **All personnel, brace for impact.

When Ironhide gets close to the carrier, he transforms, jumps off the road of liquid nitrogen and lands on the carrier, tilting it. A few jets fall off of it while Optimus, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Ed and Edd grab on to the ship tightly.

**Kensuke:** What a waste!

**Teletraan I:** Target is rapidly approaching this ship!

**Shinji:** It's coming from 9 o'clock!

Ironhide plugs the umbilical cable to his back. The timer turns off.

**Asuka:** Transfer to the external power source completed.

**Shinji:** But we have no firearms.

**Ironhide:** Then some liquid nitrogen oughta cool things off!

Ironhide fires liquid nitrogen at Gaghiel. It still approaches.

**Shinji:** It's gigantic!

**Ironhide:** The bigger they are, the more there is to shoot!

Wheeljack contacts Ironhide.

**Wheeljack:** Ironhide, I managed to hack into the fleet's surveillence systems and I see you. How I love hacking things!

Gaghiel jumps on the carrier but Ironhide tries to push it off.

**Ironhide:** Make it quick, Wheeljack! Ah'm in battle here!

**Wheeljack:** I knew you would be here so I spent a few weeks constructing a new weapon for you called the Heavy Iron. It can shred through A.T. Fields with ease. Eddy is escorting it right now!

**Ironhide:** Tell him to hurry it up! We're losin' men over here!

Gaghiel pushes back on Ironhide so much that he trips on a lift and falls into the water with Gaghiel.

**Ironhide's mind:** Get here now, Eddy!

Everyone on the bridge witnesses this.

**Admiral:** It's sinking!

**Misato:** Asuka, underwater battle is impossible with B-equipment.

**Asuka:** You don't know until you try...

Gaghiel takes Ironhide away, which pulls the power cord further. It unwinds fast as it turns left and right, wiping the remaining fighter jets off the surface. The Autobots are already inside the carrier and Misato, Toji and Kensuke watch the cable.

**Kensuke:** What a waste...

**Misato:** Cable length?

**Vice Admiral:** 1,200 meters remaining.

**Captain:** What will you do?

**Misato:** We can deal with it.

Gaghiel still continues to pull Ironhide away.

**Shinji:** We've got to do something!

The cable unwinds to it's limit.

**Misato:** Out of cable. Brace for shock.

Gaghiel accidentally lets go of Ironhide when the cable stops moving.

**Ironhide:** Scrap!

**Teletraan I:** You missed the target, sir.

On the carrier, Kensuke changes disks on his camera while he, Misato and Toji see a plane launch.

**Kensuke:** Ah...! Forge 38!

**Pilot:** Hey, Katsuragi!

**Misato:** Kaji!

**Kaji:** I got something to deliver, so I'll be leaving now...

Misato is happy that he's leaving.

**Kaji:** Take off!

The plane takes off.

**Kaji:** So, if you'll excuse me, Colonel Katsuragi...

Kensuke finally inserts a new disc.

**Toji:** He ran away. He escaped...

**Teletraan I:** The target is approaching Ironhide again.

Gaghiel approaches Ironhide again.

**Shinji****:** It's coming again!

**Asuka:** I'll beat it this time!

Asuka pulls the levers but Ironhide doesn't move.

**Ironhide: **What's goin' on?

**Shinji:** With B-equipment...

**Asuka:** What can we do?

**Shinji:** What can we do!?

**Asuka:** How sloppy! You're the Third Child, aren't you?

**Shinji:** Here it comes!

Gaghiel opens it's mouth, revealing sharp teeth.

**Asuka:** Is that a mouth?

**Shinji:** 'Cause it's an _Angel_...

Gaghiel puts Ironhide in it's mouth, but it doesn't eat him.

**Teletraan I:** Ironhide has entered target's body.

**Toji: **Does that mean he was eaten?!

Gaghiel moves away with the umbilical cable sticking out of it's mouth.

**Toji:** Just like fishing...

**Misato:** Fishing...? Yes, fishing!

**Shinji:** Well, we're in another tight spot.

**Asuka:** Shut up... Hey, get off me, jerk!

Asuka pushes Shinji off her lap.

**Shinji:** But we have to free ourselves!

**Misato:** Asuka, can you hear me? Don't release it!

**Misato:** Admiral.

**Admiral:** What?

Eddy finally approaches the fleet.

**Misato:** I beg your cooperation.

Misato, Eddy and Wheeljack (WJ is being contacted through T1) discusses the battle strategy.

**Eddy:** I bet ol' lumpy could go for a fishing session.

**Admiral:** Fishing the angel? That's absurd!

**Wheeljack (Through Teletraan I):** Absurd but not impossible.

**Misato:** When Ed has the angel out of the water, Ironhide will open it's mouth and Ed will fire an arm missile inside it. That way the target will be totally defeated.

**Announcement: **All personnel, abandon ship. Repeat, all personnel abandon ship. Each section to the lifeboats.

Everyone evacuates the battleships that are to be used against Gaghiel.

**Wheeljack:** What about Ironhide?

**Optimus:** I know Ironhide. He can take care of himself.

Shinji takes control of Ironhide while Asuka tries to repeatedly punch him out of the way.

**Asuka:** Hey, don't operate Unit-02 without my permission!

**Misato:** Do you two understand the operation?

Asuka is now yanking his hair.

**Shinji:** I'll do my best!

**Misato:** I'm counting on you. Ed! Start fishing!

**Eddy:** Reel it in, Ed!

Ed starts cranking the cable reel.

**Ed:** It's a fighter, Eddy!

Edd exits the ship's interior.

**Edd:** Oh please. That umbilical cable can sustain being used as a fishing rod.

**Ed:** If it's not of this world it's mine!

Ed cranks the reel even harder until Gaghiel is on the carrier.

**Edd and Eddy:** What is that!?

**Ed:** Oh goodie, goodie! It's the sixth angel! With Ironhide, Shinji and Blossom as bonus prizes!

Ironhide finally has control of himself. He opens Gaghiel's mouth to expose it's S2 Engine.

**Asuka:** Hey, lumpy! Are 'ya gonna fire or what!?

**Edd:** Ed, I don't think that last one was...

**Ed:** Welp, that's a keeper.

Ed fires his right arm directly at Gaghiel's S2 Engine, destroying it. Ironhide (Now disconnected) and Unit-02 (Offline) fling right at the Eds, knocking them over.

**Ed: **Who brought the tartar sauce?

At Odawara, what's left of the fleet is docked. The Eds get off the carrier all dizzy.

**Eddy:** Ed, if you're gonna kill some angels, do it where it won't get us killed! Numbskull. Here, Ironhide.

Eddy passes the heavy iron over to Ironhide.

**Eddy:** Wheeljack wanted you to have this.

**Ironhide:** Now this will really bust some angels.

**Ed:** Why are they called angels? In my text document, they should be called demons.

**Edd:** I have no idea, Ed.

At Headquarters, Kaji successfully delivers a cargo to Gendo.

**Kaji****:** Well, that was an eventful journey! Was it caused by this, I wonder?

Kaji opens the case.

**Ryouji:** It has already been restored to this. Being held with the durbakerite, though, I'm certain it's still alive. That is the point of the Instrumental Project of Mankind, isn't it?

Inside the case lies a small lifeform.

**Gendo:** Yes. This is the first human being, ADAM.

At school, Toji discusses Asuka to Kensuke and Shinji.

**Toji:** Really, she was a disgusting girl, despite her lovely appearance.

**Kensuke:** Well, we'll never see her again.

**Toji:** But, Shinji, you can't avoid meeting her because of your job. I really pity you.

Someone enters the classroom and they give the three a shock. Apparently, Asuka is attending the same class as them. She writes her name on the chalkboard.

**Asuka:** Greetings. I am Asuka Langley Soryu.

**THE END.**

NEXT CHAPTER

**Misato:** Having far from united minds, Asuka and Shinji are badly beaten by an Angel and for the sake of unity, Optimus and Ironhide devise a plan. It all happens in the next chapter! And there will be plenty more fanservice!


	10. Work Together!

**Wow! Chapter 10! I thought I'd never make it this far. But I did.**

Many students talk about Asuka.

**Student: **Did you see that?

**Student:** Yes! Yes!

**Student:** What?

**Student: **Don't you know that foreigner?

**Student:** Foreigner?

**Student: **Yeah!, That transferee to 2nd year Class A last week.

**Student: **She is GOOOd.

**Student:** I hear that she's called Asuka Langley Soryu.

**Student: **Truly cute.

**Student: **Since she's return-to-homecountry girl, she must be more adult than...

**Student:** Don't be silly. I guess, she experienced hard time of separation. She is trying to cure herself in the unknown land.

**Students:** WOW!

Kensuke and Toji sell pictures of Asuka.

**Kensuke:** All including cats say "Asuka" "Asuka."

**Toji:** Everyone is peaceful.

**Kensuke:** Thank you! Come again!

A student purchases a picture of Asuka. Toji looks through the pictures.

**Toji:** The picture does not show her that character or personality.

Meanwhile, Asuka approaches Shinji.

**Asuka:** Hello Shinji! Guten Morgen!

**Shinji:** Guu... guuten morugenn.

**Asuka:** You are always depressed since morning. It's that I'm saying hello to you. You must be glad at that. And the other one's here, too. Isn't she?

**Shinji:** Who?

**Asuka:** What are you, stupid? I'm talking about the first child!

**Shinji:** Oh, Ayanami. She's over there...

Asuka sees Rei reading a book in the distance so she approaches her.

**Asuka:** Hello! You are Ayanami Rei! The pilot of the prototype unit.

Rei doesn't respond.

**Asuka:** I am Asuka. Asuka Langley Soryu, the pilot of Evangelipn Unit-02. Please be a good friend of mine!

**Rei: **How come?

**Asuka:** 'Coz it's convenient for various purpose.

**Rei:** If ordered, I will do.

Asuka, weirded by Rei's monotone talk, responds by saying "Freakazoid". Shinji, Toji and Kensuke watch in the distance.

**Toji:** That makes sense. I mean, a funny guy is selected to Eva's pilot.

At NERV, Wheeljack studies the 6th angel until Ironhide taps his shoulder. He turns around and sees his friend.

**Wheeljack:** Long time, no see.

Wheeljack and Ironhide handshake.

**Wheeljack:** I thought you were in charge of the Autobots on Mars.

**Ironhide:** That was until Optimus sent me and Ratchet to Earth to escort the Second Child. Now Jetfire is in charge of the others.

The two see Misato storming into a room in the distance.

**Wheeljack:** I wonder what she's mad about.

**Ironhide:** That's none of our business.

**Wheeljack:** I heard that human you escorted Asuka with had been given orders to stay for a while. His name is Kaji, right?

**Ironhide:** He's alright. Wouldn't mind if he stayed forever.

The alarm goes off.

**Wheeljack:** An attack?

At the battle station...

**Shigeru:** Report from Omega Supreme in watching, "Underwater object: detected. Data: sent."

**Makoto:** The received data examined. Wavelength pattern, Blue. Recognized to be an Angel.

**Fuyutsuki:** All personnel, fighting disposition of the first kind.

**Misato:** The intercept system of Third New Tokyo city was heavily damaged by the privious battle. Only 26% has been restored. Operatable equipment at the actual battle is almost Zero. Thus, we beat the target before that land at the waterfront. Unit 1 and Unit 2 countinal attack in turn. Close battle! When the targets are weak, Omega Supreme will take them by surprise!

Two transport planes carry Optimus Prime and Ironhide over the angel's position.

**Asuka:** Although this is my first battle for debut in Japan, How come I ain't allowed to battle alone.

**Shinji:** No way. That's the operation.

**Asuka:** I say to you now! Don't do nothing that disturb me.

**Shinji:** No.

Asuka terminates the transmission.

**Asuka:** How come you were selected to a pilot?

The planes eject the two Autobots. The land on the ground.

**Ironhide:** This punk done got nowhere to run!

**Optimus:** Assume your position, Ironhide. And do not underestimate the angels!

Trucks containing umbilical cables approach the two.

**Ironhide****:** You got it, Prime!

They plug their cables to their backs. Israfel, the seventh angel, emerges from the water.

**Wheeljack:** I should work on longer batterie-

**Misato:** Begin the attack!

**Asuka:** I got this angel! Cover my back, Shinji!

**Optimus****:** Asuka, we have to stick together!

Optimus shoots at Israfel with his ion blaster, but Asuka has other plans.

**Asuka:** Charge!

**Shinji:** What!?

Asuka runs at the angel and slices it in two with her staff.

**Ironhide:** If I'll be, Prime...

**Asuka:** You see, a fight should be clean and elegant without waste.

Israfel's halves become two Israfels.

**Edd:** Good lord, man!

The Israfels fire a large blast. Later, Shinji and Asuka are back at NERV looking spooked. Everyone overviews the battle.

**Maya:** 10:58:15 a.m. today. Unit 1 attacked by one of the target separated into two, say Alpha, sank at the place 2 kilometer from Surugawan bay.

A screen shows a picture of Optimus Prime upside down in the water, accompanied by VTOLs.

**Maya:** 10:58:20 a.m. Unit two stopped action after the attack by the other target, say Beta.

Another screen shows to a picture of Ironhide stuck in the ground, also upside down and accompanied by VTOLs, including Eddy.

**Maya:** The comments of the people who are responsible of the operation E.

**Ironhide:** This is embarrassin', Prime! I can't fight them aliens with children playing us like puppets!

**Optimus:** Watch it Ironhide, or there will be some leaking lubricants here in a second.

**Asuka:** This is all your fault! You totally screwed up my debut battle!

**Shinji:** What are you talking about? You're the one who charged in there acting like an idiot!

**Asuka:** Idiot!? How dare you call me that, you pathetic excuse for a combat pilot! You're just a jerk!

**Shinji:** Me!? You were so much in a rush, you disregarded procedure!

**Asuka:** What!? You look like a drabbed rat!

**Shinji:** What!? You... You cannot say that kind of thing to me!

**Maya:** Nerv gave up to carry out the operation at 11:03 a.m. Gave the right of order to UN second force.

**Fuyutsuki:** We've been completely humiliated!

**Maya: **11:05, Attacked the targed with N2 bomb.

**Fuyuzuki:** We have to re-draw the plan.

**Maya: **Succeeded in burning down the 28% of the component substance.

**Asuka:** Well, it only kinda looks dead.

**Fuyutsuki****:** That is only keeping motionless. The next attack is the question of time.

**Eddy:** Well, we earned the time to prepare. that's lucky.

**Fuyutsuki:** Alright, you two! Just what do you think your job is!?

**Asuka:** Piloting Eva?

**Fuyutsuki:** WRONG!! It's to beat the angels! NERV does not exist to show such a dishonorable deed! Therefore, the two of you will have to work together!

**Shinji and Asuka:** Why should we!?

**Fuyutsuki:** Enough.

Fuyutsuki's platform elevates downward.

**Asuka:** Why does everyone get so angry here?

**Kaji:** Adults have a thing about credibility.

**Shinji:** Uhh... Where's Misato?

**Kaji:** Cleaning things up. It's the duty for the one in charge to take responsibility for anything that's happened.

Misato looks over a mountain of bills, complaints, protests and damage reports on her desk.

**Edd:** And what do we have here? We have all the protests and damage reports from all of the UN's concern. Here's a bill from the UN and a complaint from public relations as well. In my personal opinion, not even Ed is as useless as the former, but I hope you have fun reading them.

**Misato:** I already know what they say. "If you're going to fight, please don't do it here", right?

**Edd:** Your guess is near accurate.

**Misato:** I'll do it after I kill this angel. I will destroy it.

**Edd:** Good start, but I'm afraid that Commander Fuyutsuki isn't happy with this whole situation. I'm afraid you could be busted back to Major, or even lower.

**Misato:** I guess it's good luck within bad luck that Commander Ikari wasn't there.

**Edd:** Commander Ikari would have fired you, but Optimus would want you to stay.

**Misato:** So you have brought any ideas to save my job, haven't you, dear friend?

Edd pulls out a data track.

**Edd:** Like this one?

**Misato:** Oh! Why, thank you, Double D! It's good to have a friend you can count on.

Misato almost takes the data track but Edd moves it out of her reach.

**Edd:** That's nice but I'm not the one who is saving your back. That's Ironhide you should thank.

**Misato:** Ironhide?

Edd hands the data track to Misato. Outside the base, Shinji walks home. He enters it to find lots of boxes.

**Shinji:** I'm home! Not that anyone is here, of course.

Shinji opens the door to a room to find it loaded with boxes.

**Shinji:** WHAT!!?? What is this!?

**Asuka:** Don't be so rude! These are my personal belongings!

**Shinji:** You!? But, but, but, but, what in the blazes are you doing in my house!?

Asuka drinks a can of soda.

**Asuka:** Why are you still here?

**Shinji:** Still here?

**Asuka:** Yeah. You've been dumped for the new model.

Asuka puts down the can and walks to Shinji.

**Asuka:** Misato will be living with me. Of course, that's a much more logical choice when you consider my superior abilities. Although honestly, I'd rather live with Kaji! Say, why are Japanese houses so small? I can't even get half my stuff in my room.

Shinji looks outisde his room and sees a small box of his stuff, which indicates that he's being replaced.

**Asuka:** And Japanese don't have a sense of privacy. How can you live in a room without locks? Unbelievable.

Asuka slides the door open and closed repeatedly. After a few times, she opens it again and Misato is there, holding a bag.

**Asuka:** It's weird.

**Misato:** The Japanese way is to consider the needs of other before one's own.

**Both:** Misato.

**Misato:** How's it going? You two are gonna get along real well.

**Asuka:** What's that?

**Shinji:** What do you mean?

**Misato:** This is part of your new training.

**Both:** Say what?

Misato discusses the plan.

**Misato:** There is only ONE way to destroy the seventh angel: Execute a simultaneous two-point attack on each target's core while the angel is separated. In other words, an attack on two halves with two Evas with perfectly synchronized timing. Coordination between the two of you will be vital to the success of this mission. To that end, I want the two of you to live together from now on.

This scares the two.

**Asuka:** Now way! A boy and girl should never sleep in one room after the age of 7!

**Misato:** The angel is currently regenerating itself. It will begin it's next assault in the next 6 days.

**Asuka:** But it's impossible.

**Misato:** We will make it possible. To master the attack pattern will be harmonized by this music. If you follow it exactly, you will be able to work in sync and completely destroy both targets. We begin now and attack in 6 days.

The two feel uncomfortable about this. Meanwhile, Toji and Kensuke take an elevator.

**Toji:** I'm getting really worried about Shinji.

**Kensuke:** He's been gone for three days, hasn't he?

The elevator makes it to it's destination and so does one next to it. Both of them open. Toji and Kensuke walk out of one while Hikari walks out the other one.

**Toji:** Hey, look, it's the class rep.

**Hikari:** Hmm. Two of the three stooges.

They walk in the same direction.

**Toji:** So, why are you here?

**Hikari:** Just to see how Ms. Soryu is doing. What about you?

**Kensuke:** Still looking on Shinji.

They all stop at the same door.

**All three:** Why did you stop here?

They simultaneously ring the doorbell.

**Kirby: **(OVER INTERCOM) Poyo.

They open the door and see Shinji and Asuka wearing maching outifts, with Kirby standing next to them. He greets them by saying "Hi". Seeing Shinji wearing the outfit was shocking to Toji and Kensuke, while Hikari looked upset.

**Toji:** You betrayed us!

**Kensuke:** You're dressing alike again, too! I can't believe this!

**Shinji and Asuka:** Neither can we. It's all Misato's fault. We have to eat, breathe and sleep together.

**Hikari:** You're living in sin, that's awful!

**Both:** No, it's not like that!

**Hikari:** Then what is it like?

Misato just came home with Rei.

**Misato:** Hi, everybody!

**Toji:** Would you like to explain all this to us?

A few minutes later, Misato finishes explaining everything. They all laugh except Rei. Hikari is currently holding Kirby.

**Toji:** Geez, Shinji. I guess you should have told us that part, first.

**Hikari:** So how are their coordination drills coming along, Miss Misato?

**Misato:** Not very well, as you can see.

They look at Shinji and Asuka failing to synchronize on the dance pads.

**Asuka:** So much for synchronization, I could never sync with this pathetic level of this animated turn up loser! If you ask me, this whole idea is impossible!

**Misato:** Then you're giving up?

**Asuka:** Like you have anyone else?

**Misato: **Rei?

**Rei:** Yes, ma'am?

**Misato:** Why don't you try?

**Rei:** Yes, ma'am.

Rei walks to Asuka's dance pad. Rei and Shinji synchronize perfectly, which surprises everyone.

**Misato:** I guess I can change the operation and pair Shinji and Rei.

For some reason, this upsets Asuka.

**Asuka:** Wha? No. No! I can't stand this! I can't take it anymore!

She storms away and slams a door.

**Hikari:** Wait, Asuka!

**Toji:** So even the devil can cry.

**Hikari:** Shinji, go!

Shinji takes off his headphones.

**Shinji: **Huh?

**Hikari:** Shinji, go apologize!

**Shinji:** What?

**Hikari:** You made her cry, you jerk! Go find her and tell her you're sorry.

Asuka is looking through sodas at a convenience store, then Shinji approaches her.

**Shinji:** Uhh...

**Asuka:** Don't say anything.

Shinji stands in silence.

**Asuka:** I know. I have to pilot the EVA. I've got no choice.

Shinji still doesn't say anything, then Asuka closes the fridge door.

**Asuka:** I'll do it.

At the roof of a building, Shinji and Asuka eat dinner.

**Asuka:** No matter what, I'll put Rei AND Misato to shame!

**Shinji:** But still, you don't have to squash them.

**Asuka:** You're being too simplistic! Even if you are a male. I must avenge myself.

Asuka takes a bite of her sandwich.

**Asuka:** My pride. It's a matter of honor now. Can you understand that?

Asuka drinks her soda. Shinji just watched Asuka gloat about being a good EVA pilot.

For the next few days, Shinji and Asuka learn to get along. They fail at dancing the same way simultaneously, they fail at brushing their teeth together, they can't share the TV, they sleep right next together but succeed in staying in their own spots due to Misato sleeping in between the two. Asuka takes so long in the bathroom that Shinji and Kirby struggle to hold it in. Asuka accidentally hits Shinji with the door and Kirby rushes in. Shinji, Asuka and Kirby eat noodles together without problems and they share Shinji's SDAT without problems either. They finally succeed in simultaneous dancing on the last day.

On that day, Asuka walks out of the shower.

**Asuka:** Where's Misato?

**Shinji:** At work. She called earlier. She'll be there all night.

**Asuka:** So. That means we're all alone, huh?

Asuka grabs a sleeping bag. She puts it in her room and closes the door.

**Asuka:** This is the inpenetral wall, Third Child.

**Shinji:** What?

**Asuka:** Take one more step and you're a dead man. And now, it's time to go to bed, children.

She closes the door. Kirby looks at this from the corner.

"Poyo."

Asuka complains about her new sleeping conditions.

**Asuka:** Why do Japanese sleep on the floor? This is so stupid!

The lights turn off. At NERV, Eddy lays on the ground with the other Eds.

**Eddy:** Why do Japanese humans recharge on the floor? This is stupid. Why can't we just use stasis pods?

**Edd:** Eddy, if we're gonna live here for a while, then we'll have to adapt to this area's culture. We've been over this for a month now.

**Ed:** Nighty night.

At Misato's apartment, Shinji just lays down with his SDAT on. Asuka opens the door, then he pretends to sleep and turns his SDAT off. He hears Asuka use the bathroom. Then he closes his eyes and hears Asuka moving towards him. When he opens them, he sees Asuka laying right next to him. This shocks him and makes him rewind his SDAT on accident. He blushes at the sight of seeing Asuka. His SDAT rewinds but he doesn't stop it. Both their faces move closer as if Asuka is about to kiss someone in a dream and Shinji is just getting closer. Right when they're less than an inch away, Asuka says "mama" and starts to tear up. She says "mama" again. Shinji's SDAT goes to a stop, so he moves to another part of the room. He overthinks Asuka talking in her sleep.

**Shinji:** You're just a child yourself.

At NERV, Kaji makes a move on Misato in the elevator.

**Misato:** Somebody might see us!

**Kaji:** Who's watching?

They kiss, but Misato tries to break free. The elevator makes it to where Misato's going and she gets out.

**Misato:** Forget it, Kaji. There's nothing between us anymore. Don't ever do that again.

Kaji picks up Misato's papers.

**Kaji:** But your lips didn't say no. Tell me, which one should I trust? Your lips or your words?

Misato swipes her papers out of Kaji's hands. The elevator takes him up. Misato's anger causes her to throw the papers at the elevator. Grimlock just saw all this in the corner and Misato turns to him.

**Misato:** What!?

**Grimlock:** Is this bad time for Grimlock?

On Mars, Buttercup looks around the terrain, hidden in rocks. She zooms in on a rover.

**Buttercup:** Target sighted.

Blossom walks up to her.

**Blossom:** Buttercup, what are you doing?

**Buttercup:** Quiet, Blossom! You don't want it to hear us!

**Blossom:** Whatever.

**Buttercup:** Aim. Aim. Aim.

She gets a good aim on the rover.

**Buttercup: **Fire!

Buttercup fires her forehead blaster. She hits the rover and it explodes.

**Buttercup:** Direct hit!

**Prowl:** Hey! No shooting the humans' machines! That's vandalism!

**Buttercup:** Says you. I can outrun you.

**Prowl:** I can notify the Professor.

**Buttercup:** Alright. I'll pay the ticket.

Buttercup gives prowl 50 credits.

**Prowl:** Why did you shoot that thing, anyway?

**Buttercup:** It's so boring! There's no one to fight or shoot!

**Prowl:** Prime wants us to stay here, soldier. He can't fit all of us on Earth.

Underground, Jetfire contacts Optimus Prime. On Earth, Prime hails the transmission.

**Optimus:** Report.

**Jetfire:** All Autobots safe, no human detection. Buttercup sometimes sneaks out but I had Prowl follow her.

**Optimus:** Acknowledged. Jetfire, I am transporting an entertainment device to Mars for Buttercup. It should keep her mind off the lack of Deceptico-

The alarm goes off.

**Optimus:** I'll call you back.

Prime ends the transmission.

Many NERV fighters monitor Israfel. It's moving again.

**Wheeljack:** The target has breached the defense line in Gora.

**Misato:** Here it comes. We won't fail this time.

Shinji and Asuka are prepared in their EVAs, and so are Optimus and Ironhide.

**Misato:** Spread your A.T. Fields as soon as the music starts. Then follow the operation as planned. Are you two ready?

**Shinji and Asuka:** Roger!

**Misato:** Take it away, Optimus.

**Optimus:** We have 65 seconds to defeat the angels. Remember your training. Failure to defeat them will result catastrophically. Autobots, roll out!

Optimus and Ironhide eject their umbilical cables and launch. They slice Israfel in half. The halves become Blitzwing and Lugnut.

**Blitzwing:** (Icy) You got ze angels last time. (Random) Now you get ze crazy!

Blitzwing fires fire and ice at the Evas but they dodge every shot.

**Lugnut:** Where is Megatron!

Lugnut fires his shoulder missiles but the Evas dodge the shots by doing backflips. Then they charge at the two. They perform a series of kicks and punches against the Decepticons and they are sent flying. Lugnut is disabled so he launches out of the angel and heads to space.

**Blitzwing:** (Hothead) YOU OTTOBAUTS VILL GET VHAT IS COMING TO YOU NOW!!

Blitzwing fires at both Autobots and they run out of power.

**Misato:** No! After all this training! It's not possible!

**Blitzwing:** (Icy) Prepare to die, Autobots.

In the distance, Kirby yells "Poyo!". Blitzwing turns to him.

**Ritsuko:** Kirby?

**Edd:** What's he doing here?

**Misato:** Kirby! Get out of there now! It's too dangerous!

Kirby walks to Blitzwing.

**Blitzwing: **Oh. You're approaching me? Instead of running away, you're actually coming right to me?

**Kirby:** Poyo, poyo, poyo!

Blitzwing's sensors translate the words to "I can't trash you without getting closer."

**Blitzwing:** (Random) Oh ho! Then come as close as you like! Hahahahahaha!!

Kirby jumps at Blitzwing, punches him and sends him right through a mountain. This shocks everyone.

**Ritsuko:** How is that possible!?

**Misato:** Kirby pushed the Decepticon like it was nothing!

**Kirby:** Uto! Aeuae! (I defeat guys like you before breakfast!)

**Blitzwing:** (Hothead) Zhis is not okay! Zhis is not okay!

Blitzwing shoots fire at Kirby but he dodges the fire. Kirby punches Blitzwing again and this time, he is sent flying into the city.

**Blitzwing:** (Random) Emergency eject! Hahahahahaha!!

Blitzwing presses a button on his chest, which self-destructs the angel and sends him flying into the battlefield. He lands right in front of Optimus and Ironhide, who have separated from the Evas.

**Ironhide:** Whaddya want me to do, Prime? Turn him to dust?

**Blitzwing:** Gotta go!

Blitzwing turns to jet mode and flies away.

**Ironhide:** Ya think those two kids trainin' was a waste?

**Optimus:** Remember, Ironhide. We must help and educate these children.

Units 01 and 02 lay there, out of power. Shinji ejects from Unit-01 and gets a call from Asuka, but not a happy one.

**Asuka:** You jerk! What are you doing on my Unit-02!?

**Shinji:** What are you talking about!? You're the one who fell on me!

**Asuka:** You're the one who lost time, first! You're the one who's so slow! What you were doing staying up so late last night!?

**Shinji:** I was training for today's battle!

The Autobots, NERV staff and Kirby hear all this.

**Asuka:** Sure. You were training. Liar! I knew you tried to kiss me when I was sleeping!

**Shinji:** You cheat! I thought you were asleep!

**Asuka:** Oh my gosh! I was just kidding! Did you really kiss me! Eww!

**Shinji:** No! No! I did not! I stopped!

Ironhide and Optimus use debris as lawnchairs while they watch the two argue.

**Ironhide:** I guess we're the only ones enjoying this, Prime.

**Optimus:** I couldn't agree more, old friend.

**THE END.**

NEXT CHAPTER

**Misato:** Mt. Asamayama crator, where an Angel before the emergence is speaping. Nerv tries to capture that for the first time. Eva Unit-02 with the Next episode "Magma diver" I assure you some fanservice in the next episode!

**Ironhide:** An I really goin' to fight in lava?


	11. Note (4-26-2020)

Hey. I just want to tell you that I won't be doing this for a few months. I just don't feel like doing it right now. But I can assure you that I'll get back to doing this someday. Just be calm and be patient.


End file.
